Under Love's Enchantment
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: When another love-themed Akuma strikes, Chat Noir rescues Marinette in the nick of time...only to be hit by a love spell that makes him obsessed with Marinette. Can Marinette purify the Akuma with Chat Noir AND Adrien shadowing her every move?
1. Chapter 1

Marinette was out of breath.

That didn't stop her from continuing to run away. Her feet pounded on the ground loudly as her heart beat hard and fast against her chest. She dodged and bobbed and weaved from upcoming obstacles such as other people also running away and bins and the odd tree or lamppost. She sped through the streets determined that she wouldn't be caught.

That didn't stop the Akuma from chasing after her though.

It was so utterly _typical_ that Marinette hadn't been able to go for a simple walk without immediately walking into one. Hawk Moth's attacks were increasing in frequency and nonsense as each Akuma became more and more ridiculous.

And more, and more _dangerous_.

"COME BACK HERE!" the demented looking girl with large, feathery, wings and a bow and arrow, screeched. "LET ME MAKE YOU A PERFECT MATCH!"

Marinette shivered at that.

She had seen this Akuma's magic at work before the Akuma had focused her attention on Marinette. There was a guy out there somewhere that was going to wake up from an enchantment and realise he had just spent the last _who knows how long_ trying to seduce a pensioner.

That was not a fate that Marinette wanted to wish on _anyone_ let alone herself.

It was a difficult fate to escape from though almost as soon as the Akuma's eyes clapped on Marinette she had immediately zoomed in on Marinette's lack of romantic partner, probably could _smell_ Marinette's despair at the lack of a love life or something equally humiliating, and has made it her mission to find Marinette someone.

She hadn't let Marinette out of her sight since which has made it incredibly difficult to transform.

And if she couldn't transform she couldn't purify the Akuma.

Which meant that people will be unwillingly match-made to one another for God knows how long.

This Akuma didn't even make _sense_!

How was hitting Marinette with an arrow laced with some spell was going to help in _matchmaking?_!

Marinette was going to hazard a guess that the reason this girl was Akumatised was because she was a terrible matchmaker and did something really wrong. She had probably upset someone important in her own life and was now out to prove that she wasn't as bad as they accused her to be.

Well she wasn't going to let the Akuma mess with _**her**_ love life!

It was already a mess on its own with Adrien calling her _just a friend_ and not turning up on secretly planned dates and let's not get started on her confusing, mind-boggling, feelings for her crime-fighting partner that were beginning to blossom.

Yes, her love life was already dire on its own accord. She really didn't need an Akuma to make things _worse_.

Marinette turned sharply down a side street and raced out into an empty, open, street. She just needed a place, a _sanctuary_ of some sort, to duck under, a shade to hide in, a wall to hide behind, something to cover her before she transformed. Anything would do just as long as it concealed her from prying eyes. She couldn't risk transforming in front of the Akuma. Hawk Moth watched everything through his Akumas. He would find out her identity if she transformed in front of the Akuma.

She needed a distraction.

She needed _Chat Noir_!

"LET ME HELP YOU!" the Akuma screamed. "I WILL FIND YOU YOUR TRUE LOVE!"

"No thanks!" Marinette called back. "I'm good!"

She hadn't bothered to look back she was too determined to find somewhere to hide before it was too late. Her heart skipped a beat out of hopeful joy when she caught sight of an entrance to the underground. Just a few yards away, she just had to run a little bit more, and then she could escape into safety and trans-

" **MARINETTE**!" a distinctively familiar and masculine voice hollered. "LOOK OUT!"

It was all a blur.

One second she was running down the street and then the very next she was face first on the ground. The grey gravel of the road filled her view of the world as her stomach, arms, and legs all burned from the pain. She will undoubtedly be grazed all over to point of black and blue in the morning yet she never felt safer. The pain was nothing compared to the heavy, reassuring, weight on her back as she felt a comforting warmth seep through her clothes, the scent of leather, cheese, and something wonderful filled her nostrils.

Before she could even comprehend what had happened though she was rolled over onto her back and her gaze was locked in by two stunning emerald orbs framed by black.

Chat Noir.

Just in the nick of time.

Marinette nearly sighed in relief that is until she caught sight of a golden arrow sticking out of Chat Noir's back. She visibly gulped as dread bubbled up in her stomach.

 _Oh no!_ She thought despairingly. _Not_ _ **again**_ _!_

Just because she had seen one arrow cause infatuation didn't mean they _all_ did. Her mind was flooded with memories of the last time Chat Noir had been hit by a love themed Akuma and how it turned him against her. The fact that Chat's eyes instantly dilated made her very nervous as her stomach did a little turn.

She gulped.

"Chat…" she whispered helplessly, "…Chat…. _please_ …."

Chat Noir sighed dreamily in reply. "Marinette!" he murmured dazedly. "You're…you're...you're _beautiful!_ "

" _Mpfl_!" Marinette squeaked.

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment as her mind instantly went blank. She barely registered Chat getting up and offering his hand to her or her acceptance as he helped her up onto her feet. She staggered clumsily into chest which caused him to burst into delighted laughter. She was so engulfed by his warmth, the radiance of his grin, and his scent, that she almost missed his hands skimming her body before they cupped her cheeks.

Her eyes almost fluttered close as she leaned into his touch but then she remembered the Akuma! Her eyes widened in horror.

She opened her mouth to say something. To tell him that they needed to stop the Akuma, to shake him back to reality, to get them to move, to….to...to do _something_! But before she could utter a single word Chat suddenly pulled her close so that their bodies were pressed up against one another and her mind went completely blank.

"Marinette," he repeated in a dreamy voice, _"I love you_."

And then he kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss was nothing short of _spectacular._

Chat Noir's lips literally scorched hers as he kissed her deeply and passionately. His mouth moved so artfully against hers that her lips had no choice but to respond. Marinette melted against his firm, strong, body as her arms reached out an entwined themselves round his neck. Her fingers tugged at the soft, silky, locks that curled at his leather collar just as he nipped her bottom lip just so. She gasped slightly which allowed him to slip his tongue in her mouth and begin to explore while Marinette groaned almost obscenely as she felt her knees buckle.

This was fantastic, amazing, incredible, wonderful, mira-

 _Thump!_

Marinette's eyes shot wide open as she felt something hit her thigh, hard. Her mind was utterly blank as all she could feel was the incredibly strange sensations that Chat Noir was causing within her body. her legs have lost all ability to keep her upright as she clung tightly to Chat's neck, her stomach was doing giddy somersaults, her heart raced, her skin tingled, and her lips were determined to keep up with Chat Noir's devouring kisses.

 _Thump!_

Another hit against her thigh and then suddenly another thought finally entered her head – _Tiki_! Tiki was _kicking_ her! Why would Tiki kick her? Then it occurred to her…

 _The Akuma!_

Marinette gasped as she pushed Chat Noir away. Their mouths made a rather disgustingly comical squelching noise at being torn apart so forcefully and quickly. The lustful haze in his stunning green eyes gave way to hurt that made Marinette's heart squeeze painfully.

" _Oh my God_!" her voice came out ragged at that and Chat's lips quirked up a little smugly. "The _Akuma_!" Marinette hissed pointedly.

"Never fear, _Purr_ -incess," Chat purred, "I will keep you safe from the big, mean, Akuma."

Marinette rolled her eyes at that but before she could actually say something Chat Noir suddenly scooped her up bridal style. " _Meep_!" Marinette squealed as her arms wrapped themselves round his neck again. " _Chat_! What are you doing?!"

"I'm escorting you to safety," Chat replied seriously, "there is an Akuma out there who had just _targeted_ you. I will not leave you in the middle of the street like a sitting duck."

"Erm," Marinette mumbled, "I don't think the Akuma is going to come back. I think it's attacking everyone not just me."

"I refuse to take that risk," Chat said grimly as he tightened his hold on her, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

" _Meep_!" Marinette squeaked as she felt her whole face heat up. She must look like a tomato in a wig she was blushing so hard! "You're so sweet," she managed to choke out, "but I don't think it's necessary for you to – _**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK**_!"

Marinette clung tightly to Chat as he suddenly sent them flying in the air with his baton. She buried her head into his shoulder and took several deep breaths to calm her heart from leaping out of her chest from the shock if it all. She couldn't deny it, the feel of his strong arms around her, and being cloaked in his comforting scent made it a great deal easier to calm down and start plotting. She needed to figure out a way to sort out this Akuma before this got way out of hand and Chat did something he'll regret later.

Unfortunately though she got nowhere on the whole figuring out a solution when Chat finally landed on her balcony.

"Here you go, Princess," Chat said gallantly as he placed Marinette gently back onto her feet, "safe and sound in your tower."

"Thank you, good sir," Marinette fluttered her eyelashes melodramatically, "I suppose now you shall go and slay that dragon too?"

Which would totally work in her favour because if he left she could transform as soon as he was out of view and then they could defeat the Akuma in the matter of hours.

"Nope!"

"N- _no?_!" Marinette faltered. Her plans shot down before they even had a chance to flourish in her mind. "W-w-why not?""

"Your safety is my _purr_ -iority," Chat explained, "I am not letting you out of my sight until Ladybug purifies the Akuma."

Marinette gulped.

If Chat Noir didn't let her out of his sight then the Akuma would _never_ get purified! And if the Akuma never gets purified then Chat Noir will be _forever_ shadowing her! And that would mean _she would never get a date with Adrien_!

"Y-y-y-you can't!" Marinette stammered out. "Ladybug needs you!"

He shook his head at that. "Ladybug can manage without me," he said dismissively, "she'll defeat the Akuma in no time."

"But….but…but…"

"What's the matter, Princess?" Chat pouted. "Don't you want to spend time with _meow_?"

He then gave her the biggest kitty eyes ever known to man. They were just so wide, and huge, and innocent looking! If she could say no to that expression then she would be as heartless as _Chloe_!

"Of course I want to spend time with you!" she said quickly. "It's just that I don't want to be the girl that distracts you from your superhero duty. You know it could mean the destruction of Paris if you're not there to save the day and then I'll end up with an angry mob at my front door and then….and then….and then…."

Her insane babble of anxiety died a long, drawn, out death as Chat Noir cupped her cheek with one hand and leaned in close. He had the biggest, most manic, grin on his face that made his eyes lit up and her heart do palpations.

"You're so _adorable_!" he declared.

He then lowered his head slight and drew even closer towards her and Marinette had absolutely no doubt that he was going to kiss her. All of her insides twisted and did double flips at the very thought and Marinette strongly suspected that if he kissed her again then they'll _never stop kissing_ and then the Akuma will destroy all of France and an angry mob will turn up at her front door to tar and feather her.

(She never _wins_ in these hypothetical situations!)

"A-a-a-ah!" Marinette cried out as she backed away hastily. " _Ouch_!" she yelped as she promptly walked into the balcony railings and the clay plant pots. "I, erm, ah, think we should go inside," she managed to get out somewhat coherently, "the Akuma might see us if we stay out here."

"You're right," Chat agreed, "we shouldn't linger."

They slipped into the safety of Marinette's bedroom which suddenly didn't feel so safe when Marinette realised they were entirely alone (apart from Tiki) and there would be nothing to distract Chat from trying to kiss her. Though saying that he did seem a little distracted by her collection of Adrien Agreste posters which made her blush all over again as she hastily tugged at his hand and all but shoved him out of her room and downstairs.

She hoped (rather desperately) that her parents will be able to keep Chat distracted long enough that she could sneak into the bathroom, transform, and go out to fight the Akuma. She had no doubt that if Chat Noir saw Ladybug fighting on her own that he would run to her side like he always did, and then they can have this mess all sorted by dinner!

She hoped wrong.

"Oh Marinette!" Mum cried out as both she and Dad swept Marinette into their usual three way hug. "We were so worried! We saw the Akuma on the news!"

"I'm okay," Marinette croaked out as she returned the hug just as fiercely, "Chat Noir saved me."

There was a moment of silence as her parents realised that Chat Noir was in fact in the same room as them and then instantly they all broke away as her Mum threw her arms round a startled Chat and her Dad patted him on the back.

"Thank you," Mum said, "for saving our little girl."

Marinette cringed at the whole _little girl_ thing. It was just so _embarrassing_!

"Any time," Chat said sincerely, "but I am afraid the danger isn't over yet. The Akuma targeted Marinette _specifically_ I shall have to stay here in case the Akuma comes back."

Marinette groaned as her parents exchanged worried glances and Marinette could practically see her chances escaping to fight the Akuma dwindle down to zero. Now they were going to spend the next few hours fearing the worst and not letting Marinette out of their sight, _thanks a lot Chat!_

Not that Marinette didn't _try._ Her Dad attempted to distract her with a good few rounds of _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ which Chat Noir joined in as he pressed up as close to Marinette as humanly as possible. This did little to keep her focused when all she could feel was his body heat seep through her jeans but that didn't stop her from trying to achieve her goal.

"You know," she said nervously, "I really think Ladybug is going to need your help on this one. You should really go after her."

"Nah," Chat said, "Ladybug could defeat an Akuma like this with one hand tied behind her back."

Marinette barely suppressed a growl of frustration at that and with a few hard pushes on the buttons of her console she defeated both Chat Noir and her father with ease.

"Wow!" Chat said dreamily. "You're _amazing_ Marinette!"

Marinette flushed as she sunk low into her seat and avoided Dad's raised eyebrow and Chat's ever sweet smile. They played in silence for a bit more until she tried again.

"What if Ladybug is stuck in her civilian form?" she asked anxiously. "And there is someone following her under the Akuma spell preventing her from transforming? You might be the _only one_ that can fight the Akuma right now."

"As if Ladybug would let some creep prevent her from her duty," Chat said dismissively, "everything will be fine, Princess, I _purr_ -omise."

Marinette has never before been so tempted to bash her head repeatedly against a wall until now.

Then, _thankfully_ , Chat Noir's ring beeped loudly. "Oh," he looked almost sheepishly, "I'm almost out of power. I don't suppose you have any cheese so I can recharge, do you?"

"Of course," Dad said cheerfully, "help yourself."

As soon as Chat locked himself with the bathroom with a plate full of cheese, Marinette saw her chance and began to make a mad dash towards her bedroom.

" _Oh no you don't_ , young lady!" Mum said sternly as she grabbed Marinette's arm. "I need your help in the kitchen to cook dinner."

"But-!"

"No buts," Mum interrupted firmly, "this is the first time during an Akuma attack where you haven't disappeared and Chat Noir said you were a _target._ I am not letting you out of my sight for _one single second_! You can help me chop the carrots. Is Chat Noir allergic to anything?"

With her head still spinning from the rapid change of topic, Marinette dutifully followed her mother into the kitchen as she tried to squish down the guilt that she has made her mother worry about her in previous attacks. Instead of trying to make a break for it, she mumbled something numbly about how she didn't know if Chat Noir was allergic to any sort of food, before she set out to chop the carrots like she was asked to.

Any other attempt of escape was horribly thwarted as a fully re-charged Chat decided to join them and spent the whole time resting his elbows on the kitchen counter so he could cup his own cheeks and gaze at Marinette the exact dazed way she tended to gaze at Adrien.

It was very embarrassing and distracting.

Especially since his tail swayed from side to side like a total smitten kitten.

His _tail_!

He, of course, joined them for dinner which made it a very awkward affair. Chat kept trying to hold her hand under the dinner table which made it difficult to actually eat as well as rather humiliating as she caught her parents watching them both very pointedly.

She was going to die with her cheeks permanently stained pink, she just _knows it_!

"You know," Marinette chewed her bottom lip anxiously, "Ladybug might be out of town. You could be Paris' only hope. You should really go out and check."

"Ladybug would _neve_ r let Paris down," Chat Noir shook his head, "and you really shouldn't nibble your lip like that," he added in a conspiring whisper, "or I won't be able to resist the _sweet temptation_."

Marinette slammed her face against the table and groaned in defeat. She didn't even bother pulling her hand back when Chat slid his fingers between hers and gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

He was actually an endearing help with the dishes and Marinette couldn't help but relax a little as she flicked bubbles into Chat's face. They would have a full on water fight but her mother coughed _very pointedly_ as she held her hand out for the dry dish to put away.

The four of them all collapsed on the sofa feeling fat and full when the news started up and Marinette felt like an icy bucket of water had splashed over her as she saw the chaos the Akuma had been causing.

It didn't help that mere minutes into Nadja's report that Akuma promptly attacked the news station and all of Paris was subjected to the view of the talk show host Alec trying to paw at Nadja.

"Just one little kiss, _my darling_!" Alec cried out melodramatically. "Then you'll see we're _meant to be_!"

"Oh dear," Mum sighed, "I don't think Nadja's husband is going to be too happy about this."

Marinette nodded numbly in agreement.

Then she felt Chat's arm squeeze her tightly and she looked up to meet his warm, comforting, gaze. "Don't worry, Princess," he said reassuringly as he pressed a light kiss on her temple, "I won't let the Akuma get to you."

Marinette let out an internal scream of pure frustration at that.

And tried to ignore the tingles his lips caused on her skin.

Fortunately Chat Noir couldn't stay by her side forever. Perhaps sensing that Chat Noir was no longer in his right mind or just because there was only _so much_ flirty Chat-ness they could take, her parents firmly put their foot down on the idea of Chat Noir staying the night.

"We appreciate all you have done," Mum said calmly, "but Marinette is safe now and I highly doubt the Akuma is going to attack her here."

"But-"

"It's time to go home, son," Dad said firmly as he led Chat to the front door gently by the shoulder, "I'm sure your own parents are worried about you too."

Chat looked a little sad at that but he didn't argue. " _Furry_ well then," he smiled, "until the next time, _Princess_." He then suavely reached out and took Marinette's hand into his before he placed a light, lingering, kiss on her knuckles.

Her heart thumped so loudly that she was sure the whole street could hear it.

" _Goodbye_ Chat Noir!" Mum called out firmly. "Do come again."

Marinette would have darted straight to her balcony and go out and stop the Akuma but first she had to make a show of showering and getting ready to bed to prevent her parents from checking in on her and finding her gone.

"Oh _God_ , Tiki," Marinette groaned as she finally closed her bedroom door, "I must be the worst superhero _ever!_ "

"There, there, Marinette," Tiki nuzzled Marinette comfortingly, "it's never easy juggling two lives, and today was a little unbalanced in favour of your civilian life."

" _Still_!" Marinette moaned. "The Akuma has been rampaging for almost _seven hours_!"

"It's not going to be easy either," Tiki said anxiously, "with Chat Noir not being particularly helpful this time round."

"Well I can change that!" Marinette said determinedly. "I'll just transform into Ladybug and give him another one of those true love kisses," she cringed a little at the words _true love_ , not quite ready to admit what that had meant last year, "and he'll be back to normal."

"Oh _Marinette_!" Tiki giggled. "If breaking the spell was going to be _that easy_ then we wouldn't be in this mess to begin with!"

" _Huh?_!" Marinette squeaked.

"Chat has _already_ kissed you today," Tiki reminded her, "quite _thoroughly_ if I remember correctly," Marinette squeaked incoherently as her cheeks burned brightly at the memory, "and the spell didn't wear off, did it?"

"Yes but he kissed _Marinette_!" Marinette blurted out. "Not _Ladybug_! That's not the same thing!"

" _Marinette_!" Tiki giggled. "The transformation doesn't _change your lips_! A kiss from Marinette is a kiss from Ladybug!"

" _Gah!_ "

Determined to avoid continuing the subject of kissing Chat Noir any further, Marinette scrambled up the ladder to the balcony. "Tiki!" she called out. " _Trans_ \- _**EEK!**_ " she immediately tripped over something lumpy on her balcony and flapped her arms round to try and keep herself upright.

She failed utterly.

But before she could land on the floor face first two arms caught her round the waist and pulled her back.

"Careful, _Princess_ ," a familiar voice murmured huskily in her ear, "we can't have you _falling for me_ twice."

"Ch-Ch- _Chat Noir_?!" Marinette stammered out squeakily. She turned in Chat's arms and immediately flushed bright pink as she realised exactly how close his face was to hers. "W-w- _what are you doing here_?!"

"I'm keeping guard," Chat replied, "the Akuma might come back and _catnap_ you in your sleep."

 _Oh Goddamnit!_

Marinette was _**never**_ going to purify this Akuma at this rate! People were going to be _snogging lampposts_ before she'll get the chance to sort it out.

"I really don't think the Akuma is going to come back," she said pathetically, "Chat I don't think you're thinking straight."

"Of course I'm not," Chat agreed far too eagerly, "you have bamboozled my senses with your enchanting beauty and illuminating wit."

" _Meep_!"

Marinette might just die on the spot. Not only did Chat Noir's words had her completely flustered but he had to drag his dark, beautiful, green eyes all over her body. She knew rationally that she was modestly dressed in her tank top and long trousers but the way Chat's eyes lingered on her bare shoulders and collarbone made her feel utterly _**naked**_. She could literally feel the blush spreading all over.

And then _he kissed her_!

 **AGAIN!**

Unlike their first kiss though it was a brief, soft, light brush on her lips before Chat rested his forehead against hers. He sighed dreamily as he nuzzled her ever so slightly. "You should go back to bed, Princess," he murmured, "I'll keep you safe."

But if she went to bed and he stuck around then _she would never get away to purify the Akuma_!

She had to get Chat Noir completely distracted from her long enough to make a getaway.

She had to get him to fall asleep.

Just for a little bit.

"Come inside with me!" she blurted out. "I can't stand the thought you out here in the cold!"

Chat grinned brightly at that which caused Marinette's treacherous heart to do another somersault.

"You want me to come in?" he asked eagerly.

" _Uhuh_!" Marinette hummed in reply, suddenly incapable of human speech again.

She was so flustered that it took what felt like an eternity to get Chat Noir into her bedroom and settled on her bed. Her face was probably as scarlet at her superhero suit when she realised she was laying right beside Chat on _her bed of all things_ and they were so close that she could _feel his body heat_ and _smell him_. It didn't help that he was gazing into her eyes with a look that she now knew was his _kissing face_!

He totally thought she had invited him in for a _make out session_!

 _Oh God!_

She really hadn't thought this whole coaxing Chat to sleep plan through at all!

She was an _idiot!_

"God," Chat murmured adoringly, "you really are beautiful."

She gurgled something in reply.

She thinks.

Her brain is pretty much dead at this point as Chat leaned in closer and closer towards her. "Wouldn't you rather snuggle?!" she blurted out quickly. "I'm, erm, ah, _tired_! Yeah, tired, aren't you? We should get some rest and snuggle."

Other guys would probably be really put out at that (at least according to some of the other girls when they're gossiping about boys) but Chat Noir looked utterly delighted at the thought of snuggling instead of snogging. His eyes lit up like a little boy at Christmas.

"You want to cuddle?" he asked in wonderment. "With me?"

"Of course," Marinette smiled. "Why wouldn't – _Meep_!"

Suddenly all Marinette could see was the black leather suit that encased Chat's very finely carved chest as she was caged in by two strong arms that kept her locked close. She sighed as she melted into the embrace as she wrapped her own arms round his waist. Her cheek found the perfect spot on his shoulder to rest on so she could bury her face into the hollow where his neck met his shoulder and breath in his delicious –

 _No_!

She was supposed to get him to relax enough to drift off into a deep enough sleep that would allow her to escape not _enjoy_ the cuddling session!

 _Focus Marinette_!

Chat Noir nuzzled her hair and sighed blissfully. She shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her forehead and nuzzled back as she tightened her own hold round his waist. Her legs had now tangled themselves with his. Every inch of their bodies fitted together perfectly it was almost as if they were _made_ for each other….

"I love you."

Marinette stilled as she managed to make some sort of high pitched noise in reply. She couldn't say the words back. She just _couldn't_! She was madly, deeply, in love with Adrien and saying otherwise would be a complete lie, and she _hated_ liars!

But she couldn't _**not**_ say the words back either.

She loved him too.

Platonically or romantically….she wasn't sure. She simply didn't _know._ A few weeks ago she would have _definitely_ said platonically but then that night on the rooftop happened and she had been questioning her feelings ever since and now _**this**_ happened, and she had a really good picture how wonderful being with Chat Noir actually would be…

…God, she was _so screwed_!


	3. Chapter 3

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Marinette groaned pitifully as she tried to roll away from the invasive noise. She had been in the middle of a wonderful dream but it was quickly slipping away from her memory as she struggled to keep hold of the threads of fantasy and weave a new dream. Unfortunately the whole world was against her sleeping as the annoying, loud, blaring sound followed her while the sun poured into her room directly over her face. It was warm and bright on her face and lit up the darkness behind her eyelids to a bright red colour.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

" _Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Marinette moaned as she buried her face into her pillow. "Five more minutes!" she begged. "Just a _little_ longer!"

Her alarm clock, however, was heartlessly persistent.

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

" _Chat_!" Marinette moaned as she reached out for her partner. "Can't you use cacta – _uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_!"

Marinette interrupted herself with a startled gasp when her hand landed on the cold, empty, side of her bed, yesterday's events then suddenly clicked perfectly back into place, and she immediately shot up awake clearheaded and horrified.

 _She had fallen asleep!_

Her plan to coax Chat Noir into a deep enough slumber so she could sneak out had utterly _backfired_ on her as she fell asleep first! _Urgh_! She was such a _failur_ e at this! How was she supposed to save Paris if she _literally_ slept on the job?! This was Chat's fault, he just had to seduce her into sleep with his nice, warm, embrace! Why did he have to be so cuddly and comfortable?!

 _ **BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

Marinette jumped out of her skin as she felt the cold metal of her alarm clock against the back of her neck and heard the loud, intrusive, sound roared in her ears.

"GAH!" Marinette screamed as she crashed on the floor. " _Tiki!_ " she yelled. "Will you turn that _off?_!"

Tiki shot Marinette a stern, disapproving, glare before she switched the alarm clock off and gently placed it back on Marinette's bedside table. Marinette scowled back, unimpressed. This hadn't been the first time Tiki had woken her up like this and they both knew it wouldn't be the last time either.

"Thank you," Marinette said primly, and then horrified realisation smacked right into her as she let out another loud gasp. " _Tiki_!" she hissed. "What if Chat sees…?"

Marinette trailed off as her brain finally caught up with the last few seconds and the realisation that she was _actually alone_ sunk in. She was Chat-less for the first time since the Akuma tried to attack her. He had vanished, disappeared, evaporated, left…. _he was gone_!

"Chat left about an hour ago," Tiki explained, "I think he needed to get home so his parents wouldn't worry but I wouldn't look so relieved if I was you. He said something about coming back when he kissed you goodbye."

Marinette choked at that.

"He **WHAT**?!"

"…on the _forehead_ ," Tiki added with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "He was quite the gentleman. A gentleman that is planning to come back _any second_ I might add."

"Wait!" Marinette cried out. "Chat has been gone almost an hour and you're only telling me this _now_?! Tiki!" Marinette shot out of her bed and hurriedly fumbled for her clothes. "Why didn't you wake me up _sooner_?!"

Tiki merely replied with a flat, unimpressed, stare.

Not that Marinette paid much attention as she stumbled and staggered around her bedroom trying to wrench her t-shirt over her head. She literally tripped over while trying to put her shoes on and cried out in pain when tugged at particular nasty knot in her hair. But within five minute she was dressed and ready.

"Come on, Tiki!" Marinette said impatiently. "If we transform now we might just get the Akuma sorted before second per-"

"MARINETTE!" Mum yelled from downstairs which caused Marinette to leap out of her skin for a second time as she clutched her chest. "YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! HURRY UP!"

"Go," Tiki encouraged Marinette, "we can't afford to worry your parents any further. Besides we can transform in the alleyway as soon as we leave"

"Right," Marinette nodded in agreement, "let's get this over and done with before all of Paris ends up in an _orgy_ or something!"

She shivered at the mere thought.

Determined to not let this Akuma run about any longer than she already had, Marinette rushed down the stairs. "I'm going to school!" she said quickly as she grabbed her lunch and hastily shoved it in her backpack. "Love you," she kissed her parents on the cheeks, "bye!"

"Bye darling!" Mum called back. "Have a good day!"

"And stop making boys fall in love with you!"

" _ **DAD**_!" Marinette screeched as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment. She staggered round the corner with her cheeks bright pink as she all but flung herself into the alley by the shop. "Tiki!" she called out softly. " _Trans_ -"

"Hey Marinette!"

" **EEK**!" Marinette stiffened as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder but she barely had time to panic or react when she was forced to turn round and instantly met Adrien's soft, sweet, smile. "A-A-A- _Adrien_!" she stammered out. "What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry," Adrien smiled, "I didn't mean to frighten you but, well," he scratched the back of his neck self-consciously in that endearing way that always made Marinette's heart flutter, "I saw you were attacked by a Akuma and since Ladybug and Chat Noir still haven't sorted it out I wanted to make sure you were safe."

" _Oh_!" Marinette gasped. Her cheeks burned as she felt herself blush deeply under the scrutiny of Adrien's beautiful green gaze. _He was worried about her_! Her heart practically sang with joy, _He wanted to make sure if she was okay_! He was just so _sweet_! "Fine I'm!" she blurted out quickly. "I-I-I m-m-mean," Marinette stammered utterly mortified, "me fine – no! Fine me – gah no! _I'm fine_!" she managed to finally choke out. "I'm fine," she repeated much more normally, "you don't need to worry about me, thanks."

"Still," Adrien murmured, "I don't want to take any chances. I thought I could escort you to school just in case," he held out his hand to her, "may I?"

" _Mpfl_!"

Marinette was very ashamed to admit that her brain completely blanked at this point as she wordlessly (if you don't count incoherent squeaking) accepted Adrien's hand and allowed him to guide her out of the alleyway, down the street, and straight to school.

His hand felt so _nice_!

It was soft, and warm, and very strong. His fingers laced through hers perfectly as if they were meant to lock together. Marinette's heart thumped wildly as her blood hummed with excitement and her palms began to sweat a little.

 _Oh God!_

Her disgusting, sweaty, hands were going to put Adrien off. She just knows it!

Adrien, however, didn't appear at all put off as he gave Marinette's hand a light squeeze. "Don't worry, _Princess,_ " he smiled radiantly, "I'll protect you from the Akuma."

 _ **MEEP!**_

Marinette almost swooned at this point.

He wanted to _protect_ her!

It was like something straight out of romantic novel!

And then common sense slammed into her as quickly as it had left her. It stole all of her breath away as it suddenly occurred to her how uncharacteristically Adrien was behaving. Sure, he was kind and sweet as always, and sure he was looking out for her like he always done before, but he _never_ held her hand. He _never_ called her _Princess._ He _never_ looked at her like **THAT** before.

He only saw her as just a friend after all.

And yet….

And yet, there was something achingly familiar about the way he was looking at her. It was the same star-struck, dazed, dreamy expression that Chat Noir wore the entire evening before. And he was up close and in her space just as Chat had been before, and he had promised to protect her from the Akuma, just like Chat had, and he called her Princess in the exact same way Chat had, all deep, and rolling the _Rs_ like a drawn out purr, which meant…..which meant…..which meant…

….Adrien must have also been hit by an Akuma arrow too!

 _Urgh!_

It was just her luck that her crush finally returned her feelings but only under a love spell.

Her disappointment must have shown on her face because Adrien halted to a stop as a concerned frown flickered across his face. "What's wrong?" he asked softly. "Are you still worried about the Akuma?"

" _Yes_!" Marinette blurted out. It wasn't even a lie, she was extremely worried about the Akuma and how much worse things could be before could finally defeat it. "I'm scared what the Akuma might do next."

Adrien smiled at that. "You have nothing to fear," he said reassuringly, "I'll keep you safe."

And then he held her hand up and pressed a light kiss on her knuckles to seal his promise.

" _Guh_!"

Marinette couldn't tell you what happened next only that when she finally came back to her senses she was suddenly walking down a school corridor hand in hand with Adrien.

Until she wasn't.

"Marinette!"

There was a reddish orange blur and suddenly Marinette felt her hand being ripped away from Adrien's warm grip as Alya had her in what felt like a choke hold.

"Gah!" Marinette cried out. " _Alya_! I can't _breathe_!"

"Oops," Alya grinned as she loosened her grip, "better?"

"Much."

"Oh my God!" Alya suddenly burst out. " _Why the hell don't you answer your phone_?!" she let Marinette go completely in order to give Marinette's arm a loud smack. Marinette's yelp of pain was completely ignored. "I've been trying to ring you all night last night!"

"Sorry," Marinette mumbled, "I was a little held up, and then I forgot to check my phone, and I woke up late so I hadn't had the chance to think about my phone let alone see if there was any missed calls."

" _Urgh_!" Alya groaned in frustration. "You're so _hopeless_!"

Marinette merely smiled sheepishly in reply.

"Never mind!" Alya said dismissively. "You can answer all of my questions right now instead! Now tell me…."

Alya trailed off as her eyes flickered to aside of Marinette where Adrien still stood. He was, of course, waiting patiently like a saint with the softest, sweetest, smiles that made Marinette's heart do acrobatics.

"Oi, Agreste!" Alya snapped. "Do you _mind_?!"

Adrien smiled back. "Not at all," he said pleasantly.

There was a beat of silence.

And then that beat got longer as Alya glared pointedly at Adrien who seemed completely oblivious to it and Marinette just felt plain awkward.

" _Urgh!_ " Alya threw her arms up disgustedly. "Come on Girl," she said as she grabbed Marinette's wrist, "bathroom, _now_! We need to talk!"

Marinette spluttered nervously as Alya dragged her into the nearest girl's bathroom. She just caught a glimpse of Adrien's concerned face before Alya slammed the door firmly in his face.

"All right," Alya said bossily, " _spill_!"

"About what?"

" _About what_?!" Alya repeated exasperatedly. "About what, she says!" she muttered to herself as she pulled out her phone. "Oh I don't know, Marinette," she said sarcastically, "about **THIS** maybe?!"

She then held up her phone to reveal a video of Chat Noir swooping into Marinette's rescue before he got hit by the arrow. Marinette watched utterly mortified as Chat Noir pulled her into his arms and laid the steamiest kiss she had ever witnessed on her.

Her lips still tingled at the memory.

" _Oh my God_!" Marinette cried out horrified. "How the hell did you get this?!"

"Someone posted it on my blog," Alya explained. Marinette groaned with embarrassment as she covered her face with her hands. Great. So now all of Paris knows that she kissed Chat Noir. This was like that whole Dark Cupid thing all over again. "Don't worry Girl, I'll sort it all out so your parents won't know."

This did little to comfort Marinette. After how Chat Noir behaved yesterday she had little doubt that her parents already knew something had happened. Which only added to her embarrassment tenfold.

 _Urgh_!

Please!

Someone, _anyone_ , just kill her now!

" _Sooooooooooooooooooooooo_ ….." Alya dragged out playfully as she nudged Marinette. "Off the record, just girl to girl, between us friends… _how was he_?!"

" _Meep_!"

Alya laughed, delighted at Marinette's mortification as Marinette could see her reflection turn scarlet.

"That good, huh?"

"Chat Noir is a _fantastic kisser_!" Marinette blurted out quickly before her embarrassment could inhibit her. "My legs literally forgot how to function!"

"Yowser!" Alya smirked. "So does this mean you've moved on from Adrien?"

" _No way_!" Marinette snapped indignantly. "My heart belongs only to Adrien despite what my treacherous lips might think."

"Uhuh," Alya nodded patronisingly, "me thinks the Lady doth protest too much."

"I am not!"

"Just proving my point," Alya said lightly. Marinette spluttered incoherently which was, as always, duly ignored by Alya has her face darkened into a concerned frown. "Speaking of Adrien," she said seriously, "he was all over you today. Girl, have you thought that it might be possible that he-?"

"Got hit by the Akuma and I was the first person he saw?" Marinette interrupted. "Yeah," she answered softly, "that's the most likely scenario."

"Ah Girl," Alya said sympathetically as she gave Marinette a comforting side hug, "one of these days he will see you for the beautiful and amazing person you are and fall head over heels for you."

"I doubt it," Marinette murmured as she leaned into Alya's hug, "but thanks for saying it. Right now though," Marinette straightened up with determination, "I'm just trying to keep my wits about me and not let myself get carried away by it all. I don't want Adrien to avoid me after the Akuma is purified because he did something he regrets."

"Good on you!" Alya said encouragingly. "But you might want to work on the whole keeping your wits about you thing. You didn't look totally with it when you arrived at school."

Marinette groaned in embarrassment at that.

But before she could say something or have Alya reveal anything else incredibly embarrassing the bell rang for class. "C'mon," Alya pushed the door open, "we best be going before we end up late. _Again_!"

They barely stepped out of the bathroom before Marinette immediately crashed into Adrien. Startled by the fact that someone was right there in the door way, Marinette instantly stumbled backwards. She would have almost crashed on the floor if it hadn't been for Adrien's quick reflexes (must be from fencing!). Without a second thought he had swooped in and pulled her back up on her feet with his hands firmly planted on her hips as he suddenly hauled her close.

Marinette felt utterly dumbstruck as all she could focus on what how the warmth of Adrien's hands seeped through her clothes and scorched her skin, the strange cheese-tinted comforting scent that surrounded her, and how dazzling bright his beautiful green eyes were as they bore right into her soul.

"I….you…ah…erm…. _guh_!"

Marinette could have sworn she heard Alya face palm at this point.

She couldn't be sure though as she was totally taken in by the unusual, and yet strangely familiar, smirk that Adrien had on his face. Her heart fluttered as her stomach twisted itself in knots and her palms immediately started to sweat all over again.

 _Crap_! She was a _mess!_

"What are you smirking at, Agreste?" Alya demanded. "And why exactly were you hovering round the ladies like a creeping Tom?"

Adrien didn't look at all upset by Alya's aggressive attitude as his smirk deepened even more. Marinette felt her stomach do a lurch as if she was on a rollercoaster at the mere sight of it. She has never seen Adrien smirk before. _**Never**_! He was always so sweet and polite with his smiles. And yet she could have sworn she had seen that damn sexy smirk before somewhere.

Perhaps a photoshoot?

"Nothing," Adrien said so innocently that it sounded insincere, "and I was waiting for Marinette." His smirk had vanished now to his usual soft, sweet, smile and Marinette instantly turned into a puddle of goo. "I wanted to walk you to class," he said sweetly as he held his hand out to her, "may I?"

" _Uh-huh_!"

Marinette didn't hesitate as she gave her hand to Adrien (and once again she could have sworn she heard Alya do another, loud, over the top face palm) and before she could at least make an attempt of sounding like a normal human being, Adrien lifted her hand up and grazed her knuckles lightly with his lips.

….and she couldn't tell you a single thing that happened afterwards as she completely blanked out until she found herself at the classroom door and could hear Chloe's loud, demanding, voice on the other side of it.

At this point her survival instincts kicked in as she stiffened into a near battle stance. She had no doubt that from the moment she stepped through that door Chloe would have her pushed to ground in order to plaster herself onto Adrien's side. As Adrien opened the door Marinette closed her eyes, took a deep breath, took a step forwards and –

….nothing.

Absolutely _nothing_ happened.

Marinette's eyes shot open in surprise as she took in the bright, nearly full, classroom to find herself still standing hand in hand with Adrien.

Chloe hadn't noticed at all.

Which was weird.

As in the sky turns magenta pink, pigs start flying, hell freezes over, and other apocalyptic signs kind of weird.

Determined to not be caught off guard Marinette instinctively scanned the room for the obnoxious blonde and her mouth dropped wide open as she caught sight of Chloe completely plastered to Kim's side. Her arms were tight round his stomach as her blonde head rested on his forearm like some sort of devoted girlfriend.

 _Chloe and Kim!_

 _Chloe_ and _Kim_!

 **CHLOE** and _Kim_!

Marinette slowly reached down and pinched her leg just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The pain was instantaneous and she had to bite down her lip to prevent a yelp escaping and therefore catching everyone's attention.

(Because something told her that Adrien might, just maybe, offer to kiss it better for her and if he did that then she would _definitely_ spontaneously combust and it would be very difficult to save Paris when she's nothing but a pile of ash.)

She wasn't dreaming.

This was really happening.

The Akuma really was getting to everyone in the city.

"…so I have told you once, and I won't tell you again," Chloe sneered down at Max, " _ **I**_ am going to sit by my beloved not _you_. Now," she growled, " _move_!"

Max stared back unimpressed. "No," he said flatly.

"Oh _come on_ , dude!" Kim cried out. "Be a mate and let my girl sit next to me."

Chloe let out an unnaturally sweet, girlish, giggle as she twirled the end of her ponytails. "Oh!" she fluttered her eyelashes. " _Kimmy-kins_!"

Marinette turned to meet the eyes of an equally gobsmacked and disgusted Alya. " _Kimmy-kins_?!" they mouthed at one another, horrified.

Alix could be heard gagging loudly and Max looked utterly revolted while Nathaniel, Sabrina, Ivan, Nino, and Mylene all looked as if they were wishing they were elsewhere. Kim, however, just puffed his chest out proudly.

"You know," Max said calmly, "that as soon as the Akuma is purified she'll revert back to hating you."

"No _I won't_!" Chloe protested as she wrapped her arms tightly round Kim. "How could I ever hate my big, cuddly, Kim-bear?"

This time Alix wasn't the only one who gagged.

 _Kim-bear?!_

Marinette didn't want to know, in fact if she could have her brain scrubbed with bleach so she could forget the last ten seconds she would be forever grateful.

"I'm not moving," Max said stubbornly, "and before you say anything," he glowered at Kim who looked furious, "I am being a good friend to you by refusing to enable the future heartbreak you're setting yourself up for."

"Fine!" Chloe barked. " _Sabrina_!" she clicked her fingers commandingly. "You're swapping with Kim. I will sit with my Kimmy-kins if it's the last thing I do!"

Predictably Sabrina obeyed Chloe without a second thought and Marinette (and the rest of her class) were inflicted with the sight of Chloe and Kim snuggling at Chloe's desk.

Marinette shuddered.

Max was so right.

This was going to go so wrong so quickly as soon as she purified that Akuma.

Poor Kim.

But before anyone could say anything about the gross Kim and Chloe situation the classroom door opened again and Marinette (and Alya and Adrien) all turned round in time to see Rose and Juleka stepping in.

 _As they held hands!_

Marinette's eyes widened as she took in the way that Rose's and Juleka's fingers were locked together. Her cheeks burned as she was instantly reminded how her own fingers were entwined with Adrien's in the exact same way. Rose's hair was messier than normal as if someone had run their fingers through it while Juleka's pale cheeks were marked with a pale pink tinge in the exact shape of a pair of lips.

Oh dear…

"Excuse us," Rose said shyly as her own cheeks flushed into a dusty pink colour, "we got a little held up."

There was some awkward mumbled apologies and shuffling as Marinette, Adrien, and Alya tried to get out of Rose ad Juleka's way. Eventually they all managed to get to their seats and settled down just as their teacher walked in.

" _Jeeze_!" Alya muttered into Marinette's ear. "I hope Ladybug defeats this Akuma soon before things get _way too_ awkward!"

Marinette does too.

The question was, though, _**when**_ was she going to do it?

She had initially planned to slip away on the way to their next class and hunt down the Akuma. Unfortunately that plan was put to an immediate halt as she barely stood up from her desk only to be accosted by the gentlemanly Adrien, who insisted on holding her books and hand the entire journey to their next class.

As you can imagine any coherent thought had been utterly lost and it wasn't until someone point midway through Marinette's next lesson that she realised she lost her opportunity to get away.

And that somehow she ended up in the seat _right next to Adrien_!

She could not tell you a single thing her teacher had said during that lesson. She was too busy being keenly aware of Adrien's body heat as his firm, strong, leg pressed itself against hers. Every time she dared to glance at his way she would meet an endearing grin that got her all flustered and incapable of _thinking_ let alone requesting a bathroom pass so she could make her escape.

This happens again during their third lesson.

Break was also a total loss as the only thing she could muster was a loud, shrill, squeak as Adrien kept an arm slung round her shoulders the whole fifteen minutes

And at lunchtime, Marinette once again realised how difficult it was to eat when someone is holding your hand under the table.

And her afternoon lessons were pretty much a repeat of her morning lessons only now Adrien was holding her hand beneath their shared desk too.

Any other day she would definitely be on cloud nine at being able to hold the boy she has always love's hand but knowing that this wasn't real and that she had to solve the situation before it got worse left a heartbreakingly bittersweet taste in her mouth.

She had to get away before she lost her mind completely.

Her chance came he moment the bell rang to indicate the end of the school day without a second thought (because if she gave it just millisecond of thought she would have never done it) Marinette wrenched her hand away from Adrien.

"I'vegottogotothebathroom!" she garbled squeakily. "Bye!"

And before she could let her embarrassment consume her, Marinette whirled round and bolted right out of the classroom door, down the corridor, and straight into the nearest girl's bathroom.

"I did it!" she gasped. " _I got away_!"

She then collapsed against the wall and clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath again.

"Oh well done, Marinette!" Tiki cried out encouragingly. "Now let's hurry and transform before the Akuma really causes some serious damage."

"One…." Marinette wheezed out, "…second…"

It took more than one second before Marinette's heart finally settled down to a normal rhythm and her breathing returned to normal but as soon as it did she straightened up and gave Tiki her best, battle-ready, determined gaze.

"Right!" she nodded. "Tiki! _Trans_ -"

The bathroom door swung open and Tiki barely zipped right back into Marinette's bag before a hesitant Mylene stepped in.

"Oh!" Mylene cried out softly. "Hi Marinette!"

"Hi Mylene!" Marinette replied way too perkily as she tried to look as normal and casual as possible (and probably failing epically). "How are you?"

"I, erm, well," Mylene shot a desperate look at the bathroom stalls and then back out to the bathroom door before she shuffled quickly towards Marinette, "Adrien is waiting for you outside," she whispered as her cheeks slowly turned pink, "can you please go and see him I don't think I can pee if I know he's still out there listening in."

"Oh!" Marinette squirmed awkwardly. Now she felt embarrassed, and a little frustrated, as she felt her own cheeks heat up and started to look anywhere but in Mylene's direction. " _Sure_!" she squeaked. "I'll be right out this minute!"

Mylene looks so relieved that Marinette feared she might start to cry. " _Thank you Marinette_!" she whispered gratefully.

And with that, Marinette had no choice but to sheepishly shuffle out of the bathroom so Mylene could pee in peace. Just as Mylene said he was, Adrien was right outside by the door with a worried expression plastered on his face. It melted away into the sweetest, most heart racing inducing, smile she had ever seen the moment he saw her though.

 _Oh!_

She was so not going to survive this Akuma!

"H-h-h-hi!" she stammered out. "I, erm, ah, had to pee!" she inwardly groaned with embarrassment. "Sorry!" she tacked on quickly as she tried to push past the cringe-y moment as fast as possible. "I….erm….err…don't you have a photoshoot or _something_?!" she cried out despairingly.

Because surely, surely, he had fencing practise, or a Chinese lesson, or a celebrity appearance on some show, or a photoshoot, or just something, _anything_ , to keep him away from shadowing her every step. To give hr a moment to breath, transform, and purify this Akuma before she snapped completely and snogged the living daylights out of Adrien Agreste and thus receiving a sexual harassment complaint once Adrien was back to his normal self and filled with revulsion and regret about today.

"Yes, I do," Adrien rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, "but the Akuma still hasn't been stopped and I don't want to leave you alone."

"I think I'll be fine!" Marinette said desperately. "It's been almost twenty four hours and the Akuma hasn't come back for me!"

Adrien shook his head stubbornly. "I don't want to take the chance," he said, "you're too precious to me."

Marinette melted instantly at that as all of her resolve to do the right thing evaporated away.

"Come on!" Adrien grasped her hand. "We're going to be late!"

"Wait," Marinette blinked as Adrien began to drag her out of school, " _what?_!"

She had no time to make any further protest or argument as Adrien suddenly forced them into a run straight out of the school and right into his limo. He had all but pushed Marinette into the elegant, over the top, car before he jumped in after her and slammed the door closed behind him.

Adrien's bodyguard gave one, long, slow, bewildered blink before he started to drive without even asking what was happening.

"A-A-A- _Adrien_!" Marinette squeaked out. "Where are we going?!"

"I have a photoshoot," Adrien replied unruffled, "you can sit with the crew, safe and sound, while I work and then maybe," he peered hopefully at Marinette with the sweetest of shy smiles, "we could eat together afterwards."

Marinette's cheeks burned furiously she was beginning to suspect that she had a permanent sunburn look to her face now. "Maybe," she mumbled.

If she hadn't found a new way to escape and defeat the Akuma before then.

Which she _will_!

She simply couldn't survive another day of this. The Akuma was going to be purified tonight or she will _die_ trying!

Surely Adrien would be so busy with the make-up team and the stylist, and the photographer demanding his attention, that he wouldn't notice when Marinette slipped away.

Marinette was so busy plotting her new escape plan that she hadn't noticed that Adrien's hand had slipped through her hair as his palm pressed lightly against her cheek. It was only when she suddenly felt herself being tugged closer to Adrien and his lips leaned in towards hers that Marinette realised what was happening.

Her eyes widened in horror.

 _He was going to kiss her!_

This was _so_ not how she wanted her first kiss with Adrien to go! With him under a love spell as they sat in the back of his limo with his bodyguard witnessing the whole thing, and –

 _Chat Noir!_

It might have been her guilt-induced imagination but Marinette could have sworn she saw a flash of black from the corner of her eyes and before Adrien's lips could reach hers she instantly shoved her hand between them.

His soft, lovely, lips grazed the back of her hand and set her skin aflame.

Marinette tried to ignore the desire bubbling up in her stomach as she tried to focus on the actual problem at hand. _Chat might be shadowing her too!_ She had almost forgotten him with all the hand-holding induced emptiness of her brain that happened today but that didn't mean the enchanted Chat Noir forgotten about her!

 _He could be watching her right now!_

The love spell could induce some green-eyed monster jealousy on him and he might come crashing through the roof any second!

He might challenge Adrien to a duel for Marinette's hand!

The thought _terrified_ her! The mere idea that Chat Noir might tear Adrien to shreds with his claws or Cataclysm out of Akuma-induced jealousy or Adrien, who was so talented, defeating Chat at fencing before he drove his sword through –

 _No!_

The thought of the two most important guys in her life – barring her Dad of course! – fighting each other to death made her sick to her stomach

Adrien blinked at her as a look of bewildered hurt crossed his lovely face.

It was then Marinette realised that his shoulders had tensed up as if he was prepared to be rejected the worst way possible.

"I, erm, don't," Marinette swallowed the lump in her throat, "think this is a good idea."

She titled her head towards Adrien's bodyguard's direction.

"Oh!" Adrien's eyes widened in realisation as his shoulders suddenly slumped in relief. "That's all right," he smiled dismissively, "the Gorilla won't mind."

Judging by the raised eyebrow on the Gorilla's (that surely couldn't be his real name, _right_?!) face, he certainly _**did**_ mind.

And Marinette minded very much too!

She hoped when she and Adrien finally get together without an Akuma-induced enchantments that Adrien won't actually expect her to make out with him while his bodyguard watched

Because that will certainly end with a resounding _no_!

" _ **I**_ mind!" Marinette said primly, "it's….embarrassing!"

"Oh, okay," Adrien replied easily, "could we…..could we still cuddle though?" he asked hopefully.

His beautiful eyes were now shining hopefully as he widened them into the perfect, biggest, kitty eyes she had ever seen before in her life.

 _Manon_ couldn't beat those kitty eyes!

 _It was so unfair_!

She was so _doomed_!

"Of course!" Marinette's resolve broke down instantaneously. "I don't see why not."

Adrien grinned with beautiful boyish charm and before Marinette could die a gloopy, flustered, mess he pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her hair. Her cheek rested on his shoulder as she breathed in his comforting scent and wrapped her own arms round his waist.

This was pure heaven.

And, as always, way too short to be satisfying because before she knew it Adrien was surrounded by make-up artists and hair stylists and other important fashion crew members while she stood awkwardly aside.

She had attempted five escape attempts within the first hour only to have Adrien instantly notice she was leaving (because apparently he hadn't taken his eyes off of her the entire time which was enough to make her want to squeal in her pillow) and rush over to her to demand where she was going and what was wrong and _was there anything he could do to make her feel comfortable_?!

Marinette could only hope she made some sort of coherent, polite, reply but she was so flustered each time that she couldn't remember how she had responded.

Her sixth attempt was stopped by Nathalie, Mr Agreste's personal assistant, who had lost all patience.

"Will you sit down and _stop moving_!" the woman hissed furiously. "You are distracting Adrien and prolonging the shoot."

"Sorry," Marinette mumbled.

" _Last chance_!" Nathalie declared. "If you distract Adrien _one more time_ I will have you removed from the set and will refuse Adrien's requests of bringing a friend ever again."

It was so tempting to act out so Nathalie would do exactly that.

It would give her the perfect escape route to rush off and transform without hurting Adrien's feelings if Nathalie kicked her off the set.

Unfortunately some sort of sinking feeling in her stomach told her if that did happen then Adrien would probably throw a fit on Marinette's behalf and leave the set too.

Which would cause him more problems in the long run with his father.

And Marinette couldn't do that to him just because he was under a spell.

 _It wasn't fair!_

So instead Marinette sat back down and crossed her arms as she desperately tried to think of another plan.

Maybe while Adrien was busy changing clothes she could just slip away? She doubted Nathalie would let him run after her if she did that…

" _Oof!_ " a soft, familiar voice cried out just as something clattered on the ground. "Oh dear! I appear to be stuck."

Marinette glanced down and almost jumped out of her skin which she realised that Master Fu was sprawled out on the floor right in front of her.

Master Fu!

 _Her saviour!_

He could help her keep both Adrien and Chat Noir distracted so she could transform and defeat the Akuma.

"Ah!" she cried out as she jumped to hr feet. "Here! Let me!" she fumbled slightly as she helped Master Fu back to his feet and picked up his walking stick too.

"Thank you, child," Master Fu said loudly and a tad melodramatically (someone enjoyed playacting a little too much), "you're so kind!"

"Oh!" Marinette flushed. "It's nothing."

Especially since Master Fu was more than capable of getting back on his feet without any help, and they both knew it.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Marinette added.

"Yes," Master Fu said, every bit the stereotypical pensioner, "could you please be a dear and escort me to the bench so I could sit down for a moment?"

"Of course!" Marinette let Master Fu lean on her as if he was actually a weak, old, man incapable of walking and quickly they began to make their way to the nearest bench. "Oh Master Fu I am so glad to see you!" Marinette whispered hastily. "I really need your help!"

"I'm glad to see you're safe, Marinette," Master Fu murmured, "Your lack of response to this latest Akuma had me worried. How can I help you?"

"Both Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste have been hit by the Akuma and have now fallen in love with me!"

"Oh my!" Master Fu smiled. "What a _dilemma_."

"It is!" Marinette stressed. "Neither one of them will let me out of their sight! I haven't had the chance to slip away and transform at all!"

"I see that is quiet troubling," Master Fu replied softly though he looked highly amused for some reason, and Marinette _**did not**_ appreciate it! Her dilemma was not some _joke_! "And how exactly am I supposed to help you, Marinette?"

"I need Rena Rouge," Marinette blurted out quickly. "If she could cast an illusion of me to distract Chat and Adrien then I can slip away, transform, and purify the Akuma."

"Hmmm…." Master Fu hummed thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin, "I don't think that's very wise, Marinette. What if Hawk Moth decides to take the Fox Miraculous?"

"We won't let him!" Marinette said defiantly. "We've stopped him from taking our own we can defend a third."

"But young Chat is compromised, you said so yourself," Master Fu pointed out calmly, "and currently he is keeping you quite distracted. It would be unfair to put such a burden on Rena Rouge's shoulders."

"But….but….but…. _How else am I supposed to get away_?!"

Marinette was a little ashamed to admit she wailed that last part rather despairingly. But _come on_! She has had a very long twenty four hours where beautiful, blonde, green-eyed boys kept trying to kiss her and hold her hand and cuddle up to her. She was _frazzled_! Master Fu was lucky she was speaking coherently _at all_ right now!

"You know, Marinette," Master Fu said quietly, "it's been worrying me that I have yet to have a meeting with Chat Noir."

" _Eh?_!"

What did meeting Chat Noir have to do with this situation?! Was Master Fu going to sit on him so Marinette could run off? Actually….that wasn't a bad idea….

"The Ladybug Miraculous and the Black Cat Miraculous rely on maintaining a balance," Master Fu explained gently, "the slightest imbalance between the two can cause the greatest calamities."

" _Meep_!" Marinette squeaked, horrified.

"Yes," Master Fu nodded gravely, "and the fact that you have been keeping our meetings and, I strongly suspect, the information I have provided you with secret from Chat Noir is incredibly dangerous. Such an imbalance could sow seeds of distrust and from that…"

He trailed of ominously but Marinette didn't need filling in on the details she could just see Paris burning in her mind's eye at the mere thought.

"So have you considered," Master Fu said pleasantly, the sudden change of his tone almost caused Marinette fall off the bench, "that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?"

"But Tiki said we had to keep our identities secret!" Marinette protested. "It's a security risk if we knew who one another was. What if an Akuma manages to brainwash one of us, _again?_!"

"There are many positives to keeping your identities secret from one another," Master Fu agreed sagely, "but there are many positives to having a true, honest, and open partnership with one another. For example you would not be in this situation right now."

Marinette slumped in defeat at that.

Master Fu was right, of course, but at the same time…. _telling Chat Noir who she was_?! The idea just filled her to the brim with anxiety as all the worst possibilities ran through her mind. From the very worst that revealing her identity resulting in her loved one's deaths to Chat Noir rejecting her entirely as his partner to just, quite simply, being teased to death.

"Food for thought," Master Fu murmured as he patted Marinette's knee comfortingly, "now then I best be going. I believe your young man is getting quite anxious about your whereabouts."

Marinette had no time at all to process that as Master Fu vanished down the path with speed an old man shouldn't have just in time for Adrien to rush towards her. His lovely face was pale with worry.

"Marinette!"

" _Mpfl!_ "

Marinette choked on her own tongue as Adrien reached out, snatched her hands up, and suddenly pulled her up from the bench and right up against his firm, strong, body. A _single_ _ant_ wouldn't have been able to get between them and all that human contact with the boy she has always loved had caused a temporary stroke as Marinette forgot how to breathe let alone _everything else_!

"I was so worried about you," Adrien murmured. His warm breath blew gently against Marinette's forehead which did absolutely nothing for Marinette's poor nerves! "Where did you go?"

"I, erm, you, guh, see, old man!" Marinette garbled out. " _Yeah_!" she squeaked. "There was this old man that tripped and needed help." Marinette wished Master Fu stuck around so she didn't look like a gigantic liar. "He's okay now and left."

Adrien gazed down at her adoringly which did nothing to help the butterflies in Marinette's stomach. "You're so kind," he said admiringly, "it's one of the many things that I love about you."

Marinette's breath hitched at that.

"I….I….I… _guh_!"

 _Damnit!_

Marinette found herself totally incapable of speaking or moving (what's new?) as Adrien cupped her cheeks with his hands. Her eyes widened as his own fluttered to a close while he leaned in close. Unwittingly, Marinette's own eyes closed as she tilted her head invitingly. Her brain – whatever was left after today's events – was screaming to be rational and that she shouldn't let this kiss happen because Adrien will only regret it come tomorrow but her body and heart were ignoring the message as she drifted closer and closer towards Adrien and her heart rate soared through the roof. Their lips were almost brushing against one another and then….and then….and then…

….and then the Akuma decided to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

_It was so unfair!_

Marinette knew instantly that this was her punishment for giving into temptation. That the moment Adrien's lips were just about to brush against hers people would rush past them screaming hysterically. Marinette jerked her head back, causing Adrien's hands to fall away from her face, just in time as one particularly loud, hysterical, woman screamed right in their ear.

" _ **AKUMA**_!"

Her own instincts screaming at her, Marinette half turned ready to run into battle when Adrien gripped her hips and tugged her back against him tightly. The Akuma's eyes immediately clamped down on them and instantly her clownish face contorted furiously.

"YOU!" she screeched.

Marinette gasped as Adrien's grip turned vice-like.

She would have bruises tomorrow from this. Not that she minded the thought of Adrien leaving his fingerprints all over her made her _very being_ shiver in pleasure.

"Stay close, Princess," Adrien murmured in her ear. Which caused Marinette to actually shiver as the skin of her earlobe tingled from the brushing sensation of Adrien's breath. "I'll protect you but you got to stay close to me."

" _What do you think you're doing_?!" the Akuma hissed viciously. "I made you your perfect match and it isn't _him_!"

Marinette simultaneously blushed and bristled at that.

It wasn't that the idea of Chat Noir being her perfect match was a bad one - not a bad one at all to the point that Marinette's heart skipped a beat at the mere thought and she had to quickly put a lid on it before she became a stammering mess - but the idea of someone dictating who she should be with really irritated her.

"Go back to your perfect match!" the Akuma snarled as she reached behind for an arrow, "or feel the flames of my righteous passion."

Seriously?

 _SERIOUSLY?!_

What the hell was it with the Akuma's and melodramatic, cheesy, rhetoric? Did Hawk Moth draw all of his influence from tacky seventies shows or something?

Marinette squeaked as she felt Adrien's hands tighten on her hips as he held her even closer. She didn't even think that they could get any closer than this as she felt every muscle in his legs twitch against hers.

"No way," Adrien growled, "I'm not letting her go!"

" _Mpfl_!"

The Akuma let out a strangled scream as she pulled out a red tipped arrow and, without a single second of hesitation, aimed and fired at the pair of them. _"Look out_!" Adrien cried out as he suddenly threw himself and Marinette onto the ground.

They rolled over a couple times until Marinette ended up sprawled out on Adrien's chest. The arrow hit the tree behind him and immediately burst into flames.

 _ **WHAT THE HELL?!**_

How did an Akuma go from making people fall in love to setting things on _**fire**_?!

 _This is my fault!_ Marinette thought in dismay as she scrambled to get onto her feet. Her face was flushed as she got to feel exactly how firm and strong Adrien's chest actually was in her attempt to get up (it was very firm and strong. It rivalled Chat Noir's in terms of being well built) but she pushed every stupid lustful thought out of her mind as she focused on the problem at hand. _If I had gotten away sooner and not let myself get distracted, then the Akuma wouldn't have gotten this powerful!_

Marinette didn't have time to laminate over this though as the Akuma aimed another arrow at her. Adrien snatched her hand up and hauled her out of the way in just the nick of time. "RUN!" he yelled as he dragged her towards the nearest exit of the park.

Marinette's feet obeyed as they sped up.

They just about made it when Marinette more or less _sensed_ the arrow fly towards them. She ducked to the side, her hand ripped out of Adrien's, and for a moment everything slowed down. It was like that time when the Gamer had attacked them or just after Anti-Bug was defeated and Chat Noir ran past her as their eyes met, the whole world almost went to a standstill as Adrien tried to reach out for her.

And then the world fast-forward as Marinette landed on the ground with a loud, resounding, _THUMP_!

She leaped back on her feet as she heard the Akuma screech after her and immediately dived into the bushes.

She was virtually alone.

For the first time in over twenty four hours she was finally alone.

She didn't waste a single second of it.

"Tiki!" she cried out desperately before anything could change. " _Transform me_!"

The magic rolled over her as Marinette felt her body move with the transformation sequence like it always had done so before. For the first time since….well the _first time_ , Marinette could actually _feel_ the magic tingled against her skin as the black spotted red suit covered her. Once she was finally transformed, Ladybug burst out of the bushes just as the Akuma aimed another arrow at some innocent make-up artists – Marinette forgotten as someone new accidentally caught the eye of the rampaging matchmaker - and flung out her yoyo in time to cause the arrow to bounce off and hit a tree.

"Oh no you don't!" Ladybug called out loudly. "You've made your last match!"

Later she'll curl up in shame of the terrible wordplay and grumble about how Chat Noir has infected her with his cheesiness but for now, as the Akuma turned her furious glare in Ladybug's direction, she patted herself on a job well done in getting the Akuma's attention.

A glowing, purple, outline of a butterfly appeared on the Akuma's face. " _Ladybug_!" Hawk Moth and the Akuma hissed in unison. "At last I have your attention"

And with that a series of different arrows were fired in Ladybug's direction. Ladybug managed to dodge each and every one of them with a series of back flips but then she suddenly collided into a tree and an arrow was just about to hit her face when –

The welcome sight of Chat's baton blocked her view as the arrow bounced off.

" _Chat Noir_!" Ladybug cried out, relieved.

Chat Noir looked up and Ladybug was taken aback at the intensively furious expression on his face. His beautiful eyes were practically glowing with rage as they flickered across the park. " _Marinette!_ " he said tightly. "Where is she?! I need to keep her safe."

Ladybug's traitorous heart did its own little backflip at that.

"Sh-sh-she's safe!" she managed to stammer out. "I promise."

Chat Noir shook his head as his eyes continued to flick back and forth, desperate from some scrap of Marinette. "I need to see her myself," Chat Noir said stubbornly, "I am her knight. It's my duty to keep her protected from the likes of this Akuma."

Oh _good grief_!

She was never going to get anything done if Chat Noir was too busy looking for….well _her_. Yet she could hardly tell him the truth either. That would be a billion times worse with an Akuma, and Hawk Moth, blatantly eavesdropping while attacking them.

"You can keep her safe by defeating this Akuma!" Ladybug shouted. "Now Chat, _please_ -"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence before the Akuma started a volley of new attacks. Ladybug was forced into the defensive as the Akuma focused all of her attentions on her. She dodged, ducked, evaded, and blocked everything that was thrown at her while Chat Noir was being utterly useless as he just stood there.

"MARINETTE!" he bellowed out fearfully. "MARINETTE! _WHERE ARE YOU_?!"

After the eighteenth near hit with an arrow, Ladybug quite frankly lost her temper. She used her yoyo to wrench out the nearest bin and with all her strength threw it at the Akuma (it landed perfectly in the Akuma's stomach and sent the nightmarish cupid sprawling across the grass, winded) before she stormed over to Chat Noir and grabbed him by the cheeks. Her gloved hands prevented her from feeling his skin but she imagined, judging by his tan, that it was warm and inviting as the rest of him.

" _Chat Noir_!" she growled. " _ **Focus**_ **!** "

"I _can't_!" he whispered. "I need to be by her side. I need to protect her. I need to-"

"The best way you can protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Ladybug said firmly, "is to go out there and help me defeat the Akuma. No more Akuma means no more danger to Marinette."

Chat Noir's eyes widened with realisation as he took in what Ladybug said.

"Just think," Ladybug added tantalisingly for good measure, "how _impressive_ Marinette will think you are if you heroically vanquish the Akuma for her."

Her words hit her mark as Chat Noir's face lit up radiantly at that.

She tried to ignore how that made her heart flutter.

And she definitely didn't acknowledge the thrilling sensation that rippled down her spine at the sight of the determined steely glint that entered his beautiful eyes.

" _Let's do this_!" he hissed.

She grinned and nodded back before the pair of them instantly fell into their usual battle stances. It all happened rapidly as they dodged, blocked, evaded, and had their own attacks just as easily prevented. Ladybug didn't think at all as she tried her hardest to get the Akuma disarmed so they could at least fight without having to dodge flaming arrows riddled with love enchantments.

"Ladybug!" Chat cried out. "The Akuma's necklace!"

Her blue eyes instantly zoomed in on the thin chain draped round the Akuma's neck. It had what looked like half of a heart dangling on the end of it and was poisonously purple. A best friend locket, she realised, and it was possessed by the Akuma.

"You're right!" she called back as she threw her yoyo in the air. " _Lucky Charm_!"

A book landed in her arms.

It was red with black spots, like all of her Lucky Charms were, but it looked like one of those old leather-bound books you find in stuffy nineteenth century libraries. There was golden calligraphy sprawled out on the cover reading one word – _**Emma**_!

"A _book_?!" Ladybug yelped. "What do I do with this?!"

She didn't get her answer as an arrow suddenly shot right at her face.

With a squeal, she ducked, rolled over, and dived behind the nearest tree. Chat joined her not long after and the pair virtually plastered themselves against the tree trunk as a cascade of arrows flew past them.

"What's the Lucky Charm?" Chat asked.

"Some book!" Ladybug panted out. "I don't know what I'm meant to do with it!"

"Let me see it."

Ladybug handed the book over without hesitation and Chat stared down at it with a slight puzzled frown before something clicked inside him and his face lit up with realisation. "It's _Emma_!" he cried out delighted. "You know," he grinned at Ladybug's clueless expression, "the Jane Austen novel."

Ladybug remained bewildered she had absolutely no idea what a nineteenth century novel by some English writer that she would never be able to get through _ever_ had to do with the Akuma.

"You lost me, Kitty," Ladybug said.

"It's a love story about a matchmaker," Chat explained, "she's terrible at it but everything works out and she ends up marrying her best friend, Mr Knightly."

"That's great, Kitty," Ladybug said frustrated, "but what does it have to do with the…." She trailed off as an idea came into her mind. The Lucky Charm didn't offer her physical aid this time round but it had given her a new insight of the Akuma's mind-set. "I have an idea!" she beamed. "Follow my lead."

" _Always_ ," Chat murmured.

With a deep breath, Ladybug leaped out from the safety of the tree and into the Akuma's view.

The Akuma snarled as she lifted up her bow to take aim at Ladybug but before she set loose another arrow, Ladybug bowed down at the Akuma.

"Thank you!" she called out. "For finding me my perfect match."

The Akuma paused. "What?" she whispered.

"Thank you," Ladybug repeated, "you have found me my perfect match. I am so happy and it's all because of _you._ "

The Akuma blinked. "It is?" she murmured softly.

The purple glowing outline of a butterfly appeared round her face. Hawk Moth was probably trying to tell the Akuma it was a trick but the Akuma shook her head dumbly as she continued to stare at Ladybug hopefully.

"Yes," Ladybug replied confidently as she stepped closer towards the Akuma, "you found me the perfect match. Your spells woke up our feelings for one another and we've never been happier."

"I did it?" the Akuma said happily. "I made a good match. I was right?"

"You were right," Ladybug agreed demurely, "you're the greatest matchmaker there ever was."

"Yes," the Akuma said smugly, "I am, aren't I?"

"A regular Emma," Ladybug said dryly, "and you helped me find my own Mr Knightly."

" _Oh_!" Akuma squealed. "I'm so happy for you!" she lunged forward and pulled Ladybug into a bone-crunching hug. "You're so lucky!"

 _Yes,_ Ladybug thought to herself, _I am_!

She moved quickly as she took advantage of her close proximity to the Akuma, Ladybug reached out and ripped the necklace off. " _Now Chat_!" she yelled as she whirled round and threw the necklace at Chat Noir.

Chat caught it without hesitation. " _Cataclysm_!" he cried out and the necklace turned into ash within his palm as a purple butterfly shot up in the sky desperate for its own freedom.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ladybug snapped. Without a single moment's hesitation she threw out her yoyo again which opened up and captured the butterfly with ease. "No more evil doing for you little Akuma. Time to de-evilize." Her compact opened up released a pure, white, butterfly to freedom. "Bye, bye, little butterfly" she called out sweetly as she waved after it. She then tossed her yoyo up in the air one last time. "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

There was a glorious burst of reddish pink light as a cluster of ladybugs raced across Paris to repair the damage caused by the Akuma. The park was once more beautiful and green while love-struck people suddenly halted to a stop and blinked bewilderedly around their surroundings, and Chat….

Well, Chat Noir suddenly turned stark white as his normal senses caught up with his memories of the past day.

Ladybug swallowed as she quickly turned around.

She didn't want to see how much he regretted the last day.

Instead she turned her attention to the girl that had been Akumatised. The girl wasn't much older than Ladybug and she looked utterly drained as she sank onto the floor. There were dark shadows under her eyes as her exhaustion was apparent. Being Akumatised for so long with no sleep, no food, and no respite from the voice in her head, had obviously taken its toll on her.

Ladybug's stomach twisted itself in knots from the guilt.

This was her fault.

She should have gotten away sooner.

"Oh!" the girl sobbed as her eyes welled up with tears. "Oh! Oh! Oh _what have I done?_!"

"Hey," Ladybug crouched down by the victim's side, "it's _okay_!" she said as soothingly as possible as she wrapped an arm round the crying girl, "it's not your fault! You were possessed. You couldn't-"

"I ruined my best friend's life!" the girl wailed. "That was _**before**_ I was Akumatised!"

 _And was probably the reason_ _ **why**_ _she had been Akumatised too_ , Ladybug realised with a grimace.

"Shh!" Ladybug murmured comfortingly. "Shh! Shh! It'll be okay eventually. Whatever it is, I'm sure your best friend will forgive you in the end."

After all, if Alya had attempted to match make her and it ended badly she would forgive Alya...after some sulking.

She can't imagine ever staying mad with Alya for too long no matter what.

And best friends were far more important than boys.

Even boys as perfect as Adrien.

It took some time but eventually Ladybug got the Akuma victim to calm down enough to turn her over to the Police. They got the girl wrapped into a shock blanket in no time and into a car to take her back home to her parents.

 _Her parents!_

Ladybug's heart twanged with sympathy at the thought of the agony and worry this girl's parents must have gone through in the last day.

She was then accosted by reporters who all shoved their microphones and cameras right under nose as they demanded over and over and over again why it had taken so long for her to fight the Akuma.

"I'm sorry," she managed to choke out, "but I was, err, out of town, and it took me some time to get back. I _promise_ though," she said firmly, "that I won't ever let it happen again."

No matter _what_ , she was never going to let another person suffer for this long in the future. She'll do _whatever_ it takes to get away as quickly as possible in order to transform and resolve Hawk Moth's latest attack.

She then managed to escape the never-ending questions and stumbled out into freedom. She lifted up her fist, ready for her customary fist bump with Chat Noir (because he has _**always**_ waited patiently by her side to fulfil their little tradition before they went their separate ways), only to discover that he had already disappeared long ago….

He hadn't even said goodbye.

He just _went_.

Her fist was left hanging uselessly in her the air….

 _Oh Kitty!_ She thought dismayed as she let her fist flop miserably to her side. _What exactly is going through your head right now?!_

She gnawed her bottom lip nervously as she wasn't entirely sure she ever wanted the answer to that question.

How were they going to get past this one?


	5. Chapter 5

Chat Noir didn't visit Marinette that night.

She hadn't expected him to, she _shouldn't_ expect him to, and it was _ridiculous_ to expect him to, and yet….

He hadn't shown up at all.

And it _bothered_ her.

It bothered her _a lot_.

Marinette should have been exhausted after a long day filled with her nerves getting frazzled every five minutes by Adrien followed by a tiring Akuma battle, and a mob of reporters, and then being interrogated by Alya over the phone. Yet when it finally came to going to sleep, Marinette found herself laying on her back with her eyes wide open as she stared up blankly at her ceiling.

She could smell Chat Noir on her bedsheets.

It made her heart do a weird flip-flopping sensation as her stomach clenched and her throat tightened to the point of soreness.

She _missed_ him.

She missed him so ridiculously much! She missed his warmth, and his strong arms, she missed his annoying puns, she missed his deep, warm, chuckle, and she just _missed him_.

When it felt like she finally drifted off to sleep she was woken up by the blaring sound of her alarm clock as Tiki, once again, lifted the blasted thing to her ear.

" **GAH!** " Marinette yelled as she rolled out of the bed and landed straight on the floor. Her duvet was tangled up in her legs which made it an absolute nightmare to get back up. " _Tiki!_ " she cried out irritably. "What did you do that for?!"

"You were going to be late for school," Tiki replied mildly, " _again_."

" _Urgh!_ " Marinette groaned. School meant Adrien which meant awkwardness and polite rejection at best and outright disgust and a restraining order at worst. She really didn't want to deal with that. Not today. Not after Chat Noir ran away, and that was just with _Ladybug_. She dreaded to think how he'll be if he were to encounter Marinette anytime soon. "Do I have to?" she moaned childishly. "I can't I just sleep for a day instead?"

Tiki merely replied with a stern look that Marinette could never win an argument against.

It was the same one her mother would give her.

 _So unfair!_

So, with the greatest reluctance, Marinette dragged herself through the motions of getting ready to school. As if they sensed her sadness – and they probably did, they always did – Marinette's parents prolonged their usual goodbye hug to a long, deep, embrace that Marinette didn't want to leave at all.

But she had to face the music eventually and it might as well be sooner rather than later.

So Marinette pulled away reluctantly and slowly made her way towards the school. She was keenly aware how _alone_ and _Adrien-less_ she was this morning. Her hand felt empty without Adrien's fingers entwined with hers. She missed him like she missed Chat Noir, like there was a huge gaping hole in her very soul. She shook her head fast and hard so her pigtails whipped her cheeks.

"Don't be ridiculous Marinette!" she quietly scolded herself. "You've walked to school without Adrien before and you can do it again."

She made it to school without encountering Adrien which only served to twist her stomach into knots out of nerves as she stood outside the school building. She couldn't stop imaging horrible, humiliating, scenarios. Adrien was nice, he was so very kind, but that doesn't mean he would be able to express his regret about yesterday without it hurting _her_.

She took a deep breath.

"Like a band aid," she murmured to herself as she balled her hand up into a fist in an attempt to steel her nerves, "just rip it off quickly and it won't hurt as much."

She took another deep breath.

And another.

And then another.

And then she might have started to hyperventilate just a little bit but with a light, almost comforting, pinch from Tiki, Marinette pulled herself together enough to finally walk up the steps to the school building.

She kept her head ducked so she was looking at her feet as she made her way along the familiar path to her classroom. Th plan had been to avoid any pitying looks or to accidentally meet Adrien's eyes and cause a confrontation.

The plan backfired _immediately_.

As she wasn't looking where she was going she had promptly collided into a firm body and staggered back. She teetered on the back of her heels on the verge of landing on her backside on the ground when the victim to her clumsiness reached out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back to safety…

And pressed right up against Adrien Agreste as emerald green met sky blue.

She blinked, unable to believe her eyes or sense of touch.

He blinked, and then paled dramatically before he then suddenly flushed bright red. Marinette barely had time to blink again when Adrien suddenly whipped his hand off of her wrist and stumbled backwards until there was a good six feet away from her.

As if her very touch _scalded_ him.

As if she was a disease.

Marinette tried to not let it hurt.

He must be horrified and humiliated to have woken up and realised he spent a whole day holding the hand of _just a friend_. He wasn't being mean on purpose. He was just trying to not let her get the wrong idea after yesterday. She knew this was going to be case since the moment she realised he had been hit by the Akuma. She was _prepared_ for this…

It still sucked though.

"M-M-Marinette!" Adrien stammered. "I….I…I….you….I mean…"

 _ **BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

They both nearly jumped out of their skins s they clutched their chests in unison. Marinette didn't know about Adrien but her heart had just missed a few beats and almost dropped into her stomach from the sudden fright. Though she couldn't help but be grateful for the shock since it saved her from what was going to be the most awkward and terrible rejection in all of the history of rejections.

 _Saved by the bell!_ She rejoiced silently.

"Bell! School! Class!" she garbled out humiliatingly. " _Got to go_!"

And with that she sped as quickly as she could – without getting into trouble for running in the corridor – past Adrien and into the classroom.

"…you're a _disgusting creep_ and a _perverted little sneak_!" Chloe snarled furiously as Marinette stepped into the classroom. There were bright red blotches on her face as she tried to maintain her haughtiest, nastiest, sneer her arms were crossed and she kept herself half turned away from Kim who was literally on his knees begging. " _How dare you_ take advantage of me while I was under a spell?! I ought to have you arrested for _date rape_!"

"I didn't take advantage of you, my love!" Kim said pleadingly. "We just cuddled!"

"I wasn't in my right mind!" Chloe shrieked. "It's still taking advantage of my innocent, pure, and beautiful body!"

Everyone snorted at that.

If Chloe was innocent and pure then Marinette was Hawk Moth.

" _Dude_!" Nino cried out exasperated. "She was all over you and all you did was _cuddle_?! You could have made her do _anything_ you wanted and you _**cuddled**_?! What is wrong with yo- _ouch_!" Nino clutched the back of his head where Alya smacked him so hard everyone heard the clapping sound. "What was that for?!" he yelped.

"Don't be so crass!" Alya glowered at him. "I think it's sweet that Kim was a gentleman while Chloe wasn't in her right mind."

"It doesn't matter if he was a gentleman or not!" Chloe scowled. "I've still humiliated myself with that lug and he did _nothing_ to stop it!"

"But _Chloe_!" Kim cried out. "I'm your Kim-Bear!"

" _Urgh_!" Chloe pulled a face as she tried to push Kim away from her. "Get away from me you brainless jock!"

Marinette bristled at that.

Poor Kim was already having his heart broken, he didn't need to be called names either. Chloe didn't need to make this situation any worse than what it is. Infuriated for her friend and indignant on his –and her own, for wasn't she in Kim's shoes apart from Adrien was genuinely nicer than Chloe could ever be – behalf, Marinette stepped forwards.

" _Chloe_!" she snapped. "That's uncalled for!"

"What?" Chloe sneered. "I shouldn't be expected to return his feelings just because of an Akuma."

"Of course not," Marinette agreed irritably, "but you don't have to be so cruel about it either!"

" _Oh_!" Chloe huffed. "Whoever asked _you_ , Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" she drawled out Marinette's name as if it was a rude word which only served to irritate Marinette even more. "Have you decided now that Adri-kins has come to his senses and realised what a _loser_ you are that you should poke your nose in other people's love lives?" Chloe asked sweetly. "I suppose it would be the only way you'll know love."

There was a sharp inhaling sound behind Marinette and she didn't need to turn round to know that Adrien was behind her. She could _**feel**_ he was there. She felt him now from the moment he walked through the door mere seconds after her. It was as if her body was tuned into his warmth or something equally ridiculous.

She didn't even need to turn round to know that Adrien was upset with Chloe.

She didn't want to turn round and see how uncomfortable he was for having his problems aired out like this.

" _Chloe_!" Adrien said warningly. "That's enough!"

" _No!_ " Chloe spat out. "It isn't enough! Just because she's so _pathetic_ that she doesn't have her own love life – after all, who can love a sad, creepy, little thing like _**that**_? – doesn't mean she can interfere in my love life!"

Marinette felt the last frayed restraints on her temper snap at that as she opened her mouth to just say what exactly she thought about Chloe when the door suddenly opened and everyone turned round with their best angelic faces in case it was the teacher.

It wasn't.

And instantly Marinette felt her mouth drop open in surprise.

It was Rose and Juleka.

And they were still _holding hands_!

Rose's hair was sticking on end slightly as if someone had run their fingers through them while Juleka's cheeks were flushed, and both of their lips looked swollen as they smiled with shy, sweet, delight.

There was no doubt in anyone's minds that they had just been kissing before they got to school.

 _Kissing one another!_

At first no one was able to say a single thing as they continued to stare at the two girls. Rose smiled back, sweet as ever, while Juleka was getting more and more distinctly uncomfortable the longer the silence dragged on.

"So, erm," Adrien coughed awkwardly, "the Akuma didn't affect you then?"

"No," Juleka mumbled, "we got hit."

Rose squeezed her hand comfortingly as she gave Juleka the sweetest, most loving, smile that Marinette had ever seen. "You see when the Akuma hit us it was like we were _compelled_ ," she explained, "we _had_ to be together, we _had_ to touch one another, we _couldn't_ be apart, but it didn't make us _**love**_ one another."

Adrien's eyes widened as his sun kissed cheeks suddenly turned a dusty pink. "I-i-i-t d-d-didn't?" he stammered out.

"No," Rose said firmly, "when Ladybug cured us it took away the compulsive need to be near one another but it didn't take away the love. I still thought all the things I always thought about Juleka. I just…finally had my eyes opened to what I've been missing, and we talked, and Juleka confirmed that the Akuma didn't _make_ her love me either."

"Always loved you," Juleka murmured shyly as she looked down at the floor, "no Akuma could make me love you."

"I know!" Rose beamed radiantly at Juleka. "No Akuma could make me love you either," she said reassuringly before she turned to face the rest of the class again. "So now, as you can see, we're a couple!"

There was a beat of silence as Roe's smile wavered slightly as her eyes flickered nervously across their fellow classmates. Juleka, overcome with shyness, kept her head firmly ducked down but her hand had tightened onto Rose's in an attempt to provide comfort and support.

Marinette only noticed because she was doing her level best to not look at Adrien.

And yet, she couldn't help but peer at him from the corner of her eye, and for a moment she could have _sworn_ he was staring at her with wide eyes and red cheeks, but then she blinked and he was looking pointedly away from her.

She squashed down the little flutter of hope in her heart.

 _No!_

She couldn't do this to herself, _she just couldn't!_ It was a road to heartbreak to hope and see things that weren't there. And she really couldn't afford any more heartbreak these days.

Just because Rose and Juleka got a happy ending doesn't mean the rest of them will.

The silence dragged on a little uncomfortably and Marinette snapped out of her own turmoil to realise that someone had to do _something_ before Rose and Juleka thought the worst and got upset.

So she pushed her own problems aside and plastered her best smile on her face. "Oh I am so happy for you both!" she cried out as she stepped forwards and hugged Rose. "I wish you nothing but the _best_!" she said as she turned and hugged Juleka.

She stubbornly ignored the burning sensation of emerald eyes boring into the back of her neck.

 _It's just my imagination!_ She told herself firmly.

Everyone else immediately jumped into congratulate Rose and Juleka. As soon as it became clear that no one had problem – apart from probably Chloe because she just couldn't stand other people being happy and was the only one that didn't say anything congratulatory – with Rose and Juleka being together, the two girls relaxed and cheerfully answered everyone's questions.

"So this would mean," Max said with a sly smile, "that either Chloe secretly loves Kim-"

" **I DO NOT**!" Chloe exploded. "I could never love a muscle-head like _him_!"

"- or that she _doesn't_ actually love Adrien," Max continued as if Chloe had never spoken, "Because the way she was behaving with Kim was exactly how she behaves with Adrien usually."

"Hey," Kim brightened up, "you're right!"

" _No he isn't_!" Chloe shrieked.

"I don't know," Alya smirked, "I wouldn't call what you do to Adrien _love._ I think Max is onto something here."

"Well he's _wrong_!" Chloe said huffily. "Because I _love_ Adrien! I love him with all my heart!" she then suddenly threw herself onto Adrien. The blonde boy yelped in surprise as he staggered beneath her weight. " _Don't listen to them Adri-kins_!" Chloe wailed. "These uncultured peasants know nothing of the depth of my love for you! I love you more than anyone else!"

"Chloe!" Adrien gasped. " _I can't breathe_!"

Chloe didn't relent whatsoever and spent the rest of the day plastered to Adrien's side as she desperately tried to reassure him that she truly loved him. It was incredibly _cringe worthy_ to witness as all the girls in their class suddenly felt ashamed for sharing the same gender as Chloe.

And yet, it worked perfectly well in Marinette's favour as it made avoiding Adrien so much easier.

In fact she had manged to avoid him for almost the entire day until somehow, miraculously, Adrien escaped Chloe's grasp just as the school day ended.

"Marinette!" he called out softly. "Wait for a moment!"

Marinette closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.

She had been _**so**_ close!

She was literally on the steps outside of the school when Adrien had finally caught up with her. She had been _so very close_ to making a whole day without a confrontation!

But her luck had to run out at some point….

"Y-y- _yes_!" she stuttered and squeaked simultaneously. "W-w-what's up?"

Adrien opened his mouth only to slam it close as his cheeks flushed bright pink. "I, erm, you, well," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "about yesterday-"

" _I'm sorry I took advantage of you_!" Marinette blurted out before she could help herself. The words just tumbled out of her mouth before she could even think. "I didn't mean to!"

"What?" Adrien blinked, startled. "Marinette, what are you talking about?" he asked bewilderedly. "You didn't-"

And suddenly clarity smacked right into her as Marinette's eyes widened in horror.

"I have to go!" Marinette interrupted.

She just couldn't hear another word. She just _**couldn't**_! there were only two ways this could go, either he was going to reject her like she believed he would or suddenly he was going to declare his love for her, and now she was suddenly on the very precipice of either situation, she realised that she just couldn't listen to another word.

She didn't want to be rejected but she couldn't _be with_ Adrien either.

For the first time, in what felt like forever, she was actually thinking clearly about Adrien, and in his presence, and she suddenly realised that _she couldn't be with Adrien_. With her duties as Ladybug it would be too dangerous for him but also because she really liked -

Fear flooded her system and before she knew what she was doing, she was running down the stairs to escape the awkward, horrible, situation.

"WAIT, MARINETTE!" Adrien shouted after her. "WAIT!"

She ignored him as she purposely dashed past the Gorilla – she really needed to learn Adrien's bodyguard's name – so before Adrien could even think of running after her, the man would catch Adrien and shove him into the limo for Adrien's classes or photoshoot. She then continued to run until she was back into the safety of her bedroom.

That was when she collapsed onto all fours, her face flushed bright red, as she panted like a dog. _Thank God_ only Tiki was there to witness such an embarrassing sight!

"I don't understand," Tiki said softly as she watched Marinette try to catch her breath again, "Adrien didn't say _anything_ before you ran away. He might not have been rejecting you, so why did you run?"

" _Because_!" Marinette gasped out. "He might _**not**_ have been rejecting me!"

Tiki blinked her lovely big blue eyes bewilderedly. "I still don't understand," she murmured, "isn't that a good thing?"

" _Yes!_ " Marinette cried out. "And _no!_ "

Tiki blinked again. " _Words_ , Marinette!" she chided Marinette gently. "You need to use your _words_."

"You remember when Chat Noir told me that he loved me the other night?" Marinette said quietly. "And I sort of just squeaked in reply?"

"Yes," Tiki smiled, "another perfect example of your inability to use language."

Marinette ignored the teasing jab. Any other day and she would have pouted and reacted to Tiki's teasing and let the mood lighten up and her worries melt away, but today she needed someone to _talk_ to.

"I couldn't tell him that I _don't_ love him back," Marinette confessed in a whispered, "but I also couldn't tell him that I _did_ love him back."

Tiki's eyes widened with realisation. "I see," she said as her eyes twinkled merrily, "you like _both_ Adrien and Chat Noir. That's not something to be _ashamed of_ or _scared about_ Marinette," she said comfortingly, "you're not in a committed relationship with either one of them. It's _okay_ to like two people at the same time. It's _what you do_ with those feelings that matter."

" _Oh Tiki_!" Marinette wailed. "That's exactly the problem! _I don't know what to do_!"

"You'll figure it out," Tiki said reassuringly, "there's no rush."

"But…but….but…"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Marinette," Tiki said gently as she nuzzled Marinette's cheek, "these things tend to work themselves out, you'll see."

Marinette smiled weakly back.

She didn't know _how_ it work itself out. Her head and heart was so very confused and muddled, and she was so very scared about _everything_. She tried to push it all out of her mind though as she made an effort to tackle her homework.

After what felt like an _eternity_ struggling to get through her algebra equations, Marinette threw her hands up in frustration as she dropped her pen. "I can't think!" she declared irritably. "I'm going to get some air!"

Tiki murmured something in reply but it came out rather muffled as her attention was absorbed by the chocolate chip cookie in her hand.

Marinette wished she could be so easily distracted by chocolate chip cookies especially those freshly baked by her parents.

Instead though her head was fuzzy with confusing thoughts about beautiful green eyed blonde haired boys who have smiles that were _far too charming_ for her own good.

The air was cool that evening and Marinette savoured every deep breath as she savoured the feel of the breeze as it tickled against her skin. The fresh air didn't do much for her in the grand scheme of making an actual _decision_ of the heart but it certainly helped her headache lighten up and the tension in her shoulders loosen up.

Idly, Marinette plucked a flower from a nearby pot and twirled the bright pink thing between her fingers as she sank down on the deck chair.

The last two days had been _so exhausting_!

She had been so flustered, and confused, and _overwhelmed_ with all of these feelings. Chat Noir had made her melt in his embrace while Adrien had made all of her dreams come true by just holding her hand. Her heart ached at the thought that they were only doing it all because the Akuma and yet she was _terrified_ they might return her feelings because she couldn't pick between them.

" _Urgh_!" Marinette groaned to herself. "I hate Hawk Moth!"

And she really missed Chat Noir.

And she really wanted to see Adrien.

And she really wished she knew her own mind.

Marinette plucked a petal off the flower almost absentmindedly. The petal itself felt like velvet beneath her fingers before she let it drop onto the floor. _Adrien_! She thought to herself before she plucked another. _Chat Noir!_

 _Adrien._

 _Chat Noir._

 _Adrien._

 _Chat Noir._

 _Adrien._

 _Chat Noir._

 _Adrien._

 _Chat Noir._

 _Adrien._

There was a soft thumping sound just as Marinette plucked the last petal of the flower. Her eyes widened as she took in the black leather boots that were perfectly balanced on the edge of her balcony. She could feel her eyes getting wider and wider as she let them sweep upwards the firm, slim, well defined body practically _painted in_ the black leather as she let the last petal drop the floor.

 _Chat Noir…_

He looked more nervous than usual but that didn't stop him from giving her one of his easy, charming, grins. "Hey," he said quietly.

" _Hi!_ " she squeaked back.

There was a long silence as Marinette felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and shyness. "Can we…?" Chat licked his lips nervously, "I mean could we…?" he trailed off again as he swallowed loudly.

Marinette flushed as she felt a pulse of desire thump inside her. She was completely enraptured at the sight of his Adam's apple bopping up and down as he tried desperately to get his words out.

 _Oh!_ She thought in dismay. _Why does he have to be so beautiful?!_

"….can we talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette couldn't help but stare up at Chat Noir with big, wide, eyes.

She was dumbstruck.

Of all the things to happen next she hadn't expected Chat Noir to seek her out for a conversation. This was, after all, the boy that waited _months_ between (what she now realises in hindsight) attempting confess to Ladybug on Valentine's Day and his grand attempt to romance her on the rooftops of Paris.

She thought it would be _weeks_ at the very least before Chat Noir would look her in the eye again let alone want to have a conversation with her about something so painfully awkward.

And yet here he was, crouched on the edge of her balcony as his met her gaze unwaveringly.

She couldn't help but feel that those intensely green eyes could see into the very depths of her soul. Her cheeks flushed as she wondered if he could read her uncertainty, and fear, and doubts because she was sure that she wasn't hiding them very well.

 _Why was he here?!_

If she had been in his shoes and woke up to realise she made a fool of herself over a boy that she was only ever on friendly terms with before, then she would curl up under her blanket and not come out for the next hundred years no matter what Tiki and her parents had to say about that. She wouldn't seek the boy out to talk about it _the very next day_!

But Chat Noir has always been very heads on and brave when it came to his feelings. He wasn't like Marinette, always caught up with the scary bits, he never had doubts about his abilities or felt embarrassed by his romantic feelings.

Then again his romantic feelings never turned him into a complete stammering, incoherent, mess like Marinette's usually did.

So perhaps he impulsively decided it was best to apologise for the Akuma and then let Marinette down very gently like she knew he would.

 _Or worse_ , she thought as Rose and Juleka unwittingly popped into her head, _it's the complete opposite!_

She swallowed audibly at that as her throat suddenly closed up at the mere thought.

This was exactly why she had run away from Adrien!

 _Only a_ _billion times worse_! Because she can't run away from Chat Noir when he has her cornered on her own balcony.

Marinette nervously chewed on her bottom lip as she wondered how she was going to get through this conversation without hurting anyone's feelings or embarrassing herself to death.

"….Marinette?"

Startled, Marinette jumped slightly as she met Chat Noir's eyes again only to see his own anxious expression. It was then she realised that they had been sitting there in silence for the last five minutes and she still hadn't given him an answer.

 _Doh!_

"So…." Chat rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, "can we talk?"

" _Yes_!" Marinette squeaked as her cheeks heated up. She sprung out of her seat and immediately tripped over nothing which caused her to humiliatingly stagger and flounder about for a moment as she managed to keep upright for once. "I, erm, would, I mean, you, _gah_!" she garbled out. "Would you like to come inside?"

She sighed in relieve when she finally got the words out and tried to ignore the big, heart-warming, grin that was plastered on Chat's face as his eyes sparkled with mirth. But it was almost impossible to ignore the sudden speed her heart raced at as she tried to keep her eyes forward on the path back into her bedroom.

They entered into her bedroom in silence as Marinette tried to figure out how exactly to have this conversation. It was on the tip of her tongue to offer him a drink so she could dash off into the kitchen to get some breathing space and gather up some normal, coherent, words that she could actually say to him when she turned round to find Chat holding up one of her framed photos of Adrien.

 _Oh God!_

"Huh," Chat blinked, "I thought I dreamt that bit up."

He then sent her the biggest, most insufferable, smirk that she had ever seen. She bristled with embarrassment and irritation as she felt her face burn from the humiliation of it all. She probably looked like tomato right now and it did nothing but continue to feed Chat's annoyingly sexy smirk.

 _Gah!_

Marinette quickly snatched the photo out of Chat Noir's hands and shoved it, face down, onto her bedside table. "Y-y-y-you," she coughed in an attempt to stop her voice squeaking, "I mean you wanted to talk?"

His smirk softened into a fond, and so very sweet, smile. "Yes," he said gently, "about yesterday-"

" _I'm sorry I took advantage of you_!"

She couldn't help but blurt that out. The words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. It was the second time today and she was beginning to think she might need to have a t-shirt made with those words printed on in big, bold, letters if Hawk Moth keeps sending out love-themed Akumas like this.

Also, this was an apology Marinette owed to Chat Noir far more than Adrien.

She did sort of throw her arms round him and kissed him back after all.

Chat, however, frowned at this. "You didn't take advantage of me, Marinette," he said quietly but firmly, "if anything _I_ was the one taking advantage of _you,_ " his frown lightened up into a wicked grin that turned Marinette's legs into jelly. "I would have ravished you in your bed if you hadn't stopped me so I definitely wouldn't say _you_ were the one taking advantage of _me._ "

" _Mpfl_!" Marinette squeaked.

Chat chuckled at that. "You're so adorable," he said in an adoring tone that was reminiscent to the day before last. Back to when he was under the Akuma's spell still. Marinette's breath hitched at that as a solemn expression took over Chat's face. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"O-o-oh?" Marinette stammered.

"Yes, you see, erm, well, ah," it was a strange and rare thing to see her Kitty so nervous and Marinette couldn't help but shamelessly gawk at him which she was sure did nothing to help his poor nerves. "Perhaps we should sit down first?" he suggested awkwardly.

"Okay," Marinette nodded.

After some awkward shuffling and accidentally getting into each other's way, they finally settled down on Marinette's chaise side by side so that their knees brushed against one another every so often.

Which did absolutely nothing to help lessen the blush on Marinette's face.

"I – you should know!" Chat burst out loudly, he then flushed and coughed as if to clear his throat, "Sorry," he said much more quietly, "you should know that when the Akuma hit me that spell, it didn't _make me_ fall in love with you."

Marinette nodded, she knew as much from what Rose said. "It was like a compulsion to be near me," she murmured.

"Yes!" Chat said eagerly. " _Exactly_! I suddenly _**had to be**_ by your side, I _**had to**_ touch you, I _**had to**_ keep you safe, you were the only thing I could think about. I was _obsessed_."

Marinette nodded understandingly.

This was it.

This was where he was going to tell her that now the spell was gone he just wanted to be friends. And she couldn't help but be both hurt and relieved at the same time. Hurt, because of course he would never see _Marinette_ the same way he saw Ladybug, and relieved because it meant she wouldn't hurt his feelings a second time.

"But Marinette," he said softly, "the spell didn't make me think the things I thought about you."

Marinette blinked, startled. " _Huh_?!" she squeaked out as she felt her cheeks burn all over again.

"I have always thought," Chat Noir confessed huskily, "that you were adorable with your stammer and flustered, awkward, gestures. I have always thought that you were amazingly kind."

Was it just her or was he actually moving _closer_ towards her?! Their legs were pressed up against one another and there was barely any space between their faces as he gazed into her eyes intently. She felt hopelessly trapped as all she could do was lean back a little as she blushed and stared back.

"I have always thought you were beautiful," he murmured as he reached out and cupped her cheek, "the spell didn't _make me_ think those things and now it's gone I _**still**_ think those things. I _**still**_ think you're adorable. I _**still**_ think you're amazingly kind, I _**still**_ think you're beautiful, Marinette, _my heart_ _ **still**_ _sings for you_."

If Chat Noir was still under the Akuma's spell this would have been the exact moment he would have swooped in and kiss Marinette until they were breathless. Instead the disenchanted Chat was a little less impulsive, a little more hesitant, and a great deal more endearing as Marinette's heart squeezed tightly as she glowed under Chat's warm, adoring, gaze.

"The Akuma didn't make me think new things," Chat murmured, "it just opened my eyes to what was already there. _Marinette_ ," he paused for a moment as his thumb gently ran down her cheek and sent shivers down her spine, "I'm in love with you."

Marinette's breath hitched in her throat, for a moment she was utterly speechless, and then she swallowed in an attempt to soothe her throat and get some sort of semblance of human speech out of her mouth. "Wh-wh-what about Ladybug?" she manged to choke out.

The words tasted like ash and felt as heavy as lead on her tongue.

She felt absolutely horrid for using his feelings for Ladybug as if they would be a problem or obstacle to a relationship with herself.

As if there was something wrong with his feelings.

Which there wasn't because _he_ wasn't the one in love with two different people.

He wasn't the one with the sudden commitment problems because his heart can't make up its mind.

He has done nothing wrong and deserved nothing but the most devoted and loving of relationships.

Chat Noir looked utterly stricken. As if he was literally being torn apart from the inside out, and Marinette's heart ached at the sight of such turmoil in his eyes. Especially since she was the cause of it.

"I still love My Lady with every fibre of my being," he admitted sadly, "she is my first love and I don't know if I can stop loving her but…"

"But?" Marinette whispered.

"Ladybug has made it abundantly clear that she does not return my feelings," Chat said firmly, "there is someone else she likes more and…well there is someone else I like now too," he gave her a little crooked smile that stole her breath away, "I know there is a dozen reasons why we shouldn't be together, with Hawk Moth lurking around and secret identities, and all, but I have never felt more comfortable or content than I do when I'm with _you_. I know it's selfish but I don't want to lose what we had together in the last few days. I want to give having a relationship with you it's _very best_ shot."

 _Oh_!

She wanted to cry.

It was so bitterly unfair that he comes into her bedroom all gorgeous and charming and delivers this irresistibly sweet speech that makes her want to throw her arms round him and say yes.

But she _had to_ say no.

Because there was still a huge, gigantic, part of her that wished desperately that these words came from Adrien. Just as if it was Adrien who said those words she would be wishing it was from Chat Noir too.

She was going to go to hell one day for this.

She deserved to burn for all eternity for her indecisive heart.

Especially since she was about to crush that innocent, sweet, hopeful glimmer in Chat Noir's eyes before she stamped on his heart for the final time.

 _How could she reject him a second time?!_

How could she be so heartless to make him think there was something wrong with him that two different girls reject him for someone else?

She couldn't do it!

 _She just couldn't do it!_

She could picture him valiantly accepting her rejection and putting on a brave, fake, smile before he left to mope by himself. She could see him being a little less bright, and little less happy, and a little less confident, until it ate away all the things she adored about him.

She just couldn't bear the thought of him thinking there was something wrong with him when _**she**_ was the problem.

 _Gah!_

She now understood that awful clichéd line _it's not you, it's me_.

What would this do to them?

If he felt so unloved and so unwanted because two different (from his perspective) girls rejected him so callously, for him only to find out they were one and the same all along?

Their partnership wouldn't just be over, it would be _demolished._

There would be nothing left.

And even if he never found out her identity, how could she ever look at him in the eye again? In the end with the sudden lack of trust and the constant guilt, they would fall apart anyway.

 _The Ladybug Miraculous and the Black Cat Miraculous rely on maintaining a balance_ , Master Fu's voice echoed in her mind _, the slightest imbalance between the two can cause the greatest calamities._

And this was more than the slightest imbalance. It was a _total catastrophe_ , like all natural disasters, a terrorist attack, and the economy crashing all at once type of catastrophe, just waiting to happen.

What if her rejection as Marinette just pushed poor Chat over the edge, and he got Akumatised?

She's beaten Chat Noir before when he's brainwashed by an Akuma but she suspected it wouldn't be the same at all if he was _actually Akumatised_. He would have more free will and extra dangerous powers, and the capability to apply his knowledge of her fighting skills.

She would be toast if Chat Noir was turned against her like that.

How could she resolve this without hurting her partner?

 _So have you considered that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?_

Marinette wanted to shove Master Fu's unhelpful words out of her head but they were now stuck in her head on a never-ending loop.

 _So have you considered that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?_

If she's truly honest with Chat Noir and told him everything then maybe they might be able to salvage their professional partnership at the very least.

 _So have you considered that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?_

If they were aware of each other's identities then maybe another situation like this on could be avoided. Maybe there wouldn't be another girl stuck as a monster for two solid days while her parents fretted for her. And there wouldn't be so many heartbroken and humiliated people out there in Paris tonight.

 _So have you considered that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?_

But was it _**safe**_ to tell Chat Noir?

Tiki had always stressed that keeping her identity a secret was very important. A rule that shouldn't be broken, no matter what. And if they didn't know each other, then Hawk Moth or one of his Akuma's wouldn't be able to torture it out of them. There wouldn't be any accidental slips for someone else to figure it out. They would keep their family and friends safe.

But if they knew….would they be a better team for it?

 _So have you considered that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?_

Without any secrets between them they could meet up without anyone watching them and strategize. They could practice together and be a stronger, quicker, team for it. They could build a better bond and end an Akuma attack before someone even sneezed.

They might be able to find Hawk Moth and stop him once and for all.

 _So have you considered that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?_

"Marinette?" Chat Noir pleaded. Marinette snapped out of her thoughts and was mortified to realise that Chat's hand had dropped from her cheek as a dejected expression of despair was etched onto his face. "You've been staring at me for ten minutes without uttering a word. Could you say something, _please?_!"

Marinette flushed with humiliation at that. She really hadn't meant to leave her poor Kitty hanging like that. "S-s-s-sorry!" she stammered out. "I…I…I…"

 _So have you considered that being open and honest may just be the answer to your situation?_

If they were ever to have any sort of relationship – professional, platonic, or romantic – they would need to be open and honest with one another. They could get past this if she's honest about everything.

She had to tell him.

Marinette took a long, deep, breath and slowly exhaled as she tried to remain calm and serene for the next few painful moments. "I need to show you something," she said quietly.

Chat blinked, utterly baffled, but relaxed slightly now Marinette had spoken again. "Okay," he said bemused, "what is it?"

Marinette took another deep breath as she closed her eyes so she wouldn't be able to see his immediate reaction. Her knees trembled as a dozen various possibilities ranging from disgust to delight flickered across her mind. _She was so scared!_

 _Be brave!_

"Tiki!" she called out squeakily. " _Transform me_!"

She felt the magic of her transformation tingle across her skin as she kept her eyes tightly screwed shut. She could hear Chat's breath hitch in his throat as he let out a ragged gasp but otherwise the room was utterly silent in the aftermath of her transformation. She sat there, transformed as Ladybug, with her eyes firmly shut as she waited and waited and waited for a response.

She was beginning to understand how torturous the last few minutes must have been for Chat Noir.

The silence was _killing_ her!

There was then a sudden squeaky, thump-y, noise as Chat's warmth and weight left her chaise. She opened her eyes to watch Chat Noir pace up and down her room as he ran a hand through his hair in an aggravated manner. He halted to a stop as his eyes locked onto one of her posters of Adrien, and a bittersweet smile flickered across his face.

"You know," he said as lightly as he could, so lightly and cheerful that it sounded fake and heart breaking to her ears, "you could have told me you liked Adrien Agreste on the rooftop. I would have never guessed your identity from that. Who _doesn't_ like a fashion model?"

She flinched at his scornful tone. He sounded hurt, and judgemental, and rather disappointed in her. He obviously thought she had rejected him in the past for a fangirl crush, and the posters that littered her room didn't help disprove that thought.

"Oh _don't!_ " she begged. "It's not like _**that**_ at all. If you got me started on my feelings for Adrien then you would have figured it out in no time."

His face softened at that. "Really?" he said, more curious than bitter and she couldn't help but relax a little at the change of tone. "And _how_ do you feel about Adrien Agreste, Princess?"

The tight, uneasy, feeling in her chest lightened up at the sound of Chat's pet name for her civilian self. It didn't seem like he had a problem at all with who she was and that put a lot of her ridiculous fears at rest. "Well, you see…." She blushed, "a lot of people will tell you that Adrien Agreste is perfect, and _they're right_!" she added hastily, "but not in the way they think they are."

"Oh?" Chat leaned down until he was sat cross-legged on the floor. "And how is Adrien Agreste perfect then?"

"Well everyone thinks he's perfect because immaculately good looking and talented," Marinette said quickly, "but the real reason he's so perfect is because he is _kind_ , and patient, and sweet. He is also honest and brave, and always tries to do the right thing. When I first met him I thought he was an arrogant tosser."

Chat chuckled at that. "You did?" he asked as his eyes sparkled in amusement.

"All I knew about him was that he was rich and Chloe's friend, and I thought he was just like her when I caught him putting gum on my seat," Marinette explained, "but it turned out he was actually trying to take the gum off for me. I didn't give him a single chance. He could have let me think the worst of him, could have thought the worst of _me_ for screaming in his face like that, but instead he took the time to tell me the truth. To apologise anyway. He was nice to me when he didn't have to be, and then he was kind. It was raining so hard and he could have just left me there, he owed me nothing, but instead he gave me his umbrella, his only protection against the rain, just to make sure I was dry and didn't catch a cold. And there was just this moment…"

"Was there?" Chat asked breathlessly.

"I can't explain it," Marinette murmured dreamily, "our hands just brushed against one another and it felt like there was fireworks going off beneath my skin. He had the sweetest, loveliest, smile that I had never seen before, and when the umbrella collapsed on me, his laugh was just a lovely. I was just… _besotted_. There was this kind, sweet, honest boy who had this lovely smile, and lovely, lovely, laugh, and the most beautiful, sad, eyes I have ever seen. I was a goner before I even knew it."

Chat leaned forwards, he rested his elbows on Marinette's lap so they dug in slightly while he paced his chin in his hands. His big, luminous, eyes stared at her unwaveringly as they shined with childish joy. She was so flustered at all the sudden contact, as she could feel his body heat seep through both of their superhero suits, that she couldn't comprehend _**why**_ he would be so happy about this.

"Don't stop," he grinned goofily at her, "tell me more about how sweet you think Adrien Agreste is."

"I…I…I…" she stammered a little incoherently, "well, I just fell for him. He's so sweet and eager and enthusiastic about our classes in school, _even when they're so boring_! He enjoys it all, and he's ever so nice to everyone in our class, and he's so _patient_ , patient with Chloe who is so exhaustingly clingy and possessive and selfish, patient with me even though I'm so ridiculously tongue tied and silly around him, and even though he has it really hard, with an impossible schedule that stops him from doing what he wants, and a cold, controlling, father that never spends time with him, and crazy fans chasing him through the street, he still stays positive, and kind, and savours every moment he gets with such _joy._ How can I _not_ love him? How can I not feel my heart race, and my palms sweat, and my words get all muddled? He's so _wonderful_! I can't take my eyes off of him which is so incredibly distracting since I sit right behind him in class!"

"How can you not?" Chat agreed in a dreamy, happy, voice. "So," he said his voice filled with hope, "if Adrien Agreste was to walk right up to an ask you out right this second, you would say yes?"

"No," Marinette said miserably, "I wouldn't."

" _No?_!" Chat repeated indignantly. "Why _not?_!"

" _Because_!" Marinette said despairingly. "As much as I love Adrien I also love _you_. You're an annoying, big, goofball, but there is no one else that I trust to have my back in a fight, and you make me feel so _safe_ , and no one else makes me smile the way you do, and I think you're one of the bravest, sweetest, nicest guys I have ever met. I may have fallen head over heels for Adrien without a single thought but you snuck into my heart and let my feelings grow slowly until they're just as strong and breath-taking and overwhelming. I love you _both_ the same."

Chat simply looked overjoyed at that. The sweetest, most serene, smile that achingly reminded her of Adrien was present on his face and his eyes shimmering with what Marinette suspected were tears. "You do?" he said quietly.

"I do," she nodded, "you and Adrien are both wonderful, kind, sweet, unfairly gorgeous boys, how could I _choose_ between you? How could I commit myself to just _one_ of you when half of my heart wishes for the other? You said the Akuma opened your eyes to your feelings for me, well, it opened mine to how wonderful it would be with _both_ you and Adrien. I can't choose! _I just can't!_ "

"You don't have to choose," Chat said soothingly, "you could have both of us."

" _That's hardly fair on either of you_!" Marinette cried out.

"Oh," Chat smirked, "I think you'll find it is." He picked up both of her hands and blew light kisses on her knuckles before he gave her the sweetest, heart-gripping, grin of a lifetime. "Let your transformation go," he whispered, "I want to see your pretty face again."

She flushed at that but did what he asked nonetheless.

Tiki had the sensitivity to swiftly fly over to Marinette's desk and not say a word though Marinette had no doubt that as soon as Chat Noir left she would get a lecture of a lifetime for revealing her identity without consulting Tiki.

And then suddenly Chat Noir released his own transformation and Marinette was almost blinded by the pale green white-ish light before a tiny black cat shot up in the air and Adrien Agreste was suddenly kneeling at Marinette's feet like some sort of roguish Prince Charming with his biggest Chat Noir grin plastered on his face.

Marinette's face rapidly turned scarlet red as her brain blanked out from sheer mortification.

 _Oh my God she had just confessed her feelings to_ _ **BOTH**_ _Adrien and Chat Noir!_

" _Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!_ " Marinette squeaked for a humiliatingly long time before she slapped her hand over her mouth. "I, you, me, I – _gah_!"

"Huh," the little black cat blinked, "I think you broke her, Kid."

" _Plagg_!" Tiki hissed from over the desk. "Leave those two alone so they can talk things out properly."

" _Can_ your girl talk, Tik?" Plagg asked disbelievingly as he obeyed her. "I think she might have forgotten how the human language works."

"Words are not Marinette's forte," Tiki agreed sadly.

Marinette spluttered indignantly at that but she was duly ignored as Plagg and Tiki put their heads together and whispered amongst themselves. She would have said something to them but Marinette had the misfortune to glance down and see Adrien still kneeling by her feet with her hands still clasped in his soft, warm, hands. She squeaked humiliatingly once more as she wrenched her hands away from his. Marinette then tugged nervously at her collar as she suddenly felt hot and suffocated.

Adrien didn't seem disheartened by it though as his eyes glimmered mischievously like the _sneaky Cheshire cat he_ was! "So I think you'll find," he grinned, "that you can have your cake and eat it!"

Marinette moaned at the pun. "You….you…." she spluttered crossly, "You….you….you _jerk_!"

He threw his head back and laughed with utter delight. Her heart did a little somersault at the sound but she remained determined to stay cross for now. He just forced her to spill all of her innermost secrets while pretending he was only one of the guys in her heart. She could simply die of embarrassment right now and it was totally his fault!

"I think you mean," Adrien smiled, "you kind, sweet, honest boy, was it?"

" **ARGH**!"

He laughed again as Marinette reached behind her and snatched up a cushion. He barely had time to think when she smacked him over the head with it. This only served to make him laugh even more as he scrambled to his feet and started to dodge her every attempt to hit him with the cushion.

"Oh come on, Princess," he teased, "you don't want to _hur_ t me, do you? I'm the sweetest and bravest guy you know, remember?"

She managed to get him on the shoulder for that. "You're a dastardly and conniving cat!" she retorted as she tried to hit him again.

He dodged her again. "Am not!" Adrien said childishly. "According to you, I'm a patient saint!"

"More like a _sneaky stray_!" Marinette snarled.

"That you _love_ ," Adrien grinned as he ducked her next blow, "that you're so madly in love with you fell for me twice."

" _I was wrong_!" Marinette growled as she tried to take a swipe at his arm. The cheeky sod just took a few steps aside so she only hit thin air. "You _**are**_ an arrogant tosser!"

He just laughed again which only served to infuriate her even more. Marinette tried to give him one more, big, smack with the cushion only to trip over her own floor and she suddenly flailed about comically as she dropped the cushion and tried to keep her balance. She failed abysmally as she fell onto Adrien, he caught her without hesitation with his hands on her waist just as they both fell onto her bed with a slight bounce.

Once the bouncing stopped, Marinette felt her cheeks burn as she realised her nose was touching Adrien's nose. Blue eyes were locked with green, and she was unable to tear her gaze away as it felt like she was drowning within those stunning emerald pools.

"Hey," Adrien said softly.

"Hi," she replied breathlessly.

She moved back slightly so she could see his whole face. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes were sparkling joyfully while he had the biggest, sweetest, smile on his face. Her heart squeezed, fluttered, and did back flips all at once at the sight.

"Forgive me?" he murmured.

"There's nothing forgive," she said softly, because as miffed as she was with him for having her on, she would have totally done the same thing if their positions were reversed and expected a pillow attack in return. "You have no idea how happy I actually am right now."

She didn't think his smile could get any bigger than it was right now. It looked as if his face was about to split into two he was grinning so manically. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

" _Marinette,_ " he whispered in awe, "Princess, My Lady….I love you."

Marinette tried her very best not to squeak or cry out of joy at that. She had to bite her lip very hard before a smile took over. "I love you too," she said, her voice so tight with emotion she was barely able to get the words out, "Kitty."

She actually did squeak when he pulled her closer. Their legs were entwined with one another, his hands were still firmly on her waist though his fingers were beginning to crawl upwards, while every inch of their bodies were pressed against one another apart from their faces which were mere centimetres apart. His warm breath tickled her lips as she found herself drowning in his eyes once more.

God, _she was so doomed_!

"You have bewitched me, body and soul!" Adrien declared. "I am completely under your spell, there is no cure for this enchantment that you have cast over me."

" _God_!" Marinette sniggered and cringed at the same time. "You're such a cheesy goofball!"

"Yes," Adrien grinned soppily, "but I'm _**your**_ cheesy goofball."

"Yes," Marinette agreed solemnly as she reached out and cupped Adrien's face, his cheeks were just as soft to touch as the rest of him. There was no doubt that Adrien kept a very good skin care regime. "You are."

And for the very first time since all of this mad chaos had started, Marinette initiated the kiss between them. She swooped down and lightly pressed her lips against his. She was too nervous and anxious to linger and the kiss ended far too soon for her liking, and for Adrien's too, as he quickly pulled her back in for another, longer, deeper kiss. His magical, intoxicating, lips coaxed her own into following his lead which caused Marinette to melt into his embrace as he rolled her over on the bed.

 _Thank God they were laying down_! Because as soon as his tongue slipped into her mouth and started to explore, Marinette was certain her legs had lost all ability to function whatsoever.

Or any other part of her body for that matter!

He pulled away when the need to breathe forced them to part and grinned delightedly down at her. "I love you," he said again before he ducked down and pressed another kiss on her lips.

And then another, and another, and another, and another until they were completely and utterly lost in each other's arms.

"I love you!" she murmured frantically between kisses. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! Oh God, I love you _so much_!"

The smile on his lips tasted like sunshine against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Thank you all very much for the reviews, favourites, and follows! This would is the final chapter, I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the rest of the fic.

It wasn't perfect.

It was _nowhere near_ perfect.

When Marinette had previously daydreamed about a relationship with Adrien she had to admit that she never really got far from their first ice cream trip or first cinema date that was superimposed with sparkles and pink hazy backgrounds. Then she tended to fast forward to twenty years later where they would have Emma, Hugo, Louis and the pet hamster. She never gave actual serious thought to the _realities_ of a relationship before.

Like they might actually have _fights_.

Which they did.

Within the first few days of their new, budding, relationship they had two horrendous fights that Marinette thought would kill their chances for good.

The first had been her fault.

They had been snuggling on her bed (a favourite of Adrien's, Marinette quickly learnt he was a cuddler - and a _needy one_ to boot!) while talking about previous Akuma battles when Rena Rouge came up. Adrien had asked, quite innocently, about whether or not they would see the fox-themed hero again.

"Unlikely," Marinette mumbled, "Master Fu said it would be a one-time deal with Alya."

"Wait," Adrien shifted away, " _what_?!"

It occurred to Marinette when she stared at Adrien's blank face just exactly _how much_ she had kept from her partner, the guy that she's supposed to trust with her very life, and just how _very wrong_ that was.

It didn't take any pressing whatsoever from Adrien for everything to tumble out of Marinette's lips – about the book, her first meeting with Master Fu, her theory that his father was Hawk Moth, the photocopying of the book pages before she returned it, and meeting Master Fu again to get the Fox Miraculous for Alya.

Adrien, understandably, didn't take the fact that she had kept this secret for months very well.

"You don't trust me," he said numbly, "after everything we've been through and you _**still**_ don't trust me."

"I _**do**_ trust you!" Marinette protested. "It was just _never_ the right time!"

"You could have arranged a proper meeting with me outside of battles and night patrols" Adrien snapped, "or, hell, on night patrol, we don't do much on those, or you could have taken me with you to see Master Fu, but you _didn't_ , because at the end of the day you never really _trusted me_ , did you?!"

"Of course I do!" Marinette cried out. "I trust you with my _life_. I trust you to have my back. I trust you to keep me safe. I trust you with my-"

"Just not with your identity or secrets," Adrien interrupted bitterly, "right?"

Marinette's spluttered, tearful, denials were ignored and before she knew it Adrien had stormed out of her room without a backward glance.

It took a box of macarons and a load of grovelling in the next morning to get him to talk to her and then a promise of no more secrets and an actual meeting with Master Fu that very afternoon before Adrien forgave her. It took a little longer before he was fully comfortable with her again.

And when they had returned to the cuddling and talking, a horrifying realisation occurred to Marinette as Adrien went on and on about how amazing it was that he got to take her to the rooftop anyway.

"You _ditched_ me," she whispered, "You ditched _us._ "

"Huh?" Adrien blinked dumbly. "What was that, Princess?"

" _Don't call me that_!" Marinette spat out as she shoved Adrien away. "Not when stood up your friends for someone that said _no!_ "

Adrien's mouth kept dropping open and snapping shut like a gormless fish as he stared at her bewilderedly.

"We made those ice cream plans _weeks_ before!" Marinette hissed furiously. "I should know because we made them and remade them in order to fit _your_ schedule. You _agreed_ to go! You promised _Nino_ you would come! And then, on the very day we had those plans, you ask Ladybug out - _last minute I might add_! – and when I said no, you still stood all of your friends up to wait on that stupid rooftop anyway. What kind of person does that to his _friends_?!"

"Marinette….I…I…I…mean, I didn't think!" Adrien stammered. "I just….I mean…I…"

"I don't think I can be with someone who just dumps their friends like that."

And on that horrible bitter note, that fight and night ended.

Marinette stubbornly held out against Adrien's pleading that he just loved her that much and tried her very best – and failed – to ignore his wounded puppy eyes stare for a whole day before she crumbled in her mother's arms as soon as she got home.

"Maybe we're not meant to be together!" she sobbed. "Because I'm sure it's not supposed to be this hard!"

"Oh sweetheart!" Mum laughed softly as she ran her fingers through Marinette's hair. "Relationships are never _easy_. So you hit a difficult road bump and discovered a flaw in Adrien, that doesn't mean you just give up. All couples _fight_ , darling."

"You and Dad don't!"

"Oh we do," Mum said reassuringly, "we just don't do it in front of you."

Which wasn't really reassuring for Marinette but that was a can of worms she never wanted to open. Instead she let her mother's soothing words and advice of not giving up at the first hurdle and to let Adrien have a proper chance wash over her, and when Adrien turned up on her balcony as Chat Noir with a big bouquet of flowers and a heart-wrenching apology, she caved.

They discovered neither one of them were as perfect as they originally thought but that didn't mean they weren't worth _fighting_ for.

There were daily obstacles as well.

Chloe, as expected, was a huge problem. She constantly pushed herself between Adrien and Marinette, ripping their hands apart as she plastered herself against Adrien. Marinette was barely able to grit her teeth and keep her mouth shut while Adrien continued to be irritatingly patient about the whole thing.

Then there was Adrien's impossible schedule as well, which kept them apart and exhausted Adrien to no end. Not to mention that their dates would get cancelled due to last minute photoshoots and his father just outright refusing to let him out of the house.

And whatever dates they did usually get to go on would always be suddenly interrupted by Akuma attacks.

Yet somehow, despite the road bumps and obstacles, and the occasional heartache, it was paradoxically _perfect._

It was real.

Every touch, every smile, every kiss, and every sweet word between each other was so very real. And all the difficulties just made them all the more real, and precious, and _perfect._

They would take in turns to sneak into each other's bedrooms in their superhero guises every night. They would cuddle up and watch films and animes together, or play video games, or listen to music and talk, or, sometimes, just make out.

Some days the most they can get is a smile and a hand squeeze before their lives get in the way and it was still _miraculously_ perfect.

And before Marinette knows it they have been dating for a month, and then two months, and then three months, all marked with sweet romantic gestures. They finally had that ice cream date and split a red, green, blue speckled gold cone together, he literally swept her off her feet for another moonlight night on the rooftops, and she hosted a candlelit picnic on her balcony.

And then suddenly Gabriel Agreste finally notices that Adrien is dating and Marinette is invited over for dinner.

The whole thing is _terrifying_.

Marinette couldn't stop fidgeting as she waited in Adrien's over the top, massive, extremely cold and intimidating foyer. She kept anxiously twisting the skirt of her new dress between her fingers and biting her lip as she kept shooting nervous glances up at the staircase.

"Hey," Adrien said softly as he plucked her hand and gave it a comfortingly squeeze, "it'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine. Father will adore you, how could he not?"

"I didn't make a good impression the first time round!" Marinette blurted out fearfully. "He probably thinks that I'm some sort of flighty fangirl or a bumbling idiot or a gabbling weirdo or-"

"He's going to think that you're the most beautiful, talented, perfect girl there is," Adrien said sweetly as he pressed a light, loving, kiss on her knuckles. "How can he not?"

"Quite easily," Marinette gulped.

Adrien chuckled as he pressed another kiss on her hand. "Impossible!" he declared with another kiss. "Father will _love_ you, I just know it."

"I would like it," a quiet, cold voice echoed from above them, "if you did not assume on my behalf, Adrien."

Adrien flinched as his father descended down the stairs with an eerie calmness. "Yes Father," he mumbled obediently.

Marinette's heart ached at the sight of Adrien so downcast and lifeless from a few words from his father. She vowed that she'll do _whatever it takes_ to make him smile again before the night was over.

"So," Gabriel said coldly, "you are the girl that has been distracting Adrien from his work."

Marinette bit back a retort at that. "I am _his girlfriend_ , yes," Marinette said with stiff politeness, "my name is Marinette. It is an honour to meet you, sir."

Gabriel flickered his eyes up and down Marinette. She felt like that she was being examined from the inside out and judged for every thought and action she had ever made in her life. Gabriel then gave a dismissive sniff and turned away.

"Dinner with begin shortly," he said coolly, "don't dawdle or it'll get cold"

It didn't really improve from there.

Dinner was an incredibly awkward and silent affair as Adrien and Marinette kept their heads ducked down to avoid Gabriel's cool, unrelenting, gaze.

They were barely mid-way the main course when the questioning began.

"So _Marinette_ ," Marinette tried to not shiver at the sneering tone that sounded terrifyingly sinister, "what exactly **are** your intentions towards my son?"

" _Father_!" Adrien squawked.

"It's a valid concern, Adrien," Gabriel said unruffled by Adrien's outburst, "as your father I need to ensure that no one is trying to take advantage of you."

"That doesn't mean you can _interrogate_ Marinette!" Adrien said indignantly. "She's our guest not one of your interns to terrify and-"

"Adrien," Marinette murmured as she placed a comforting hand over his, "its _okay_!" she reassured him. "I don't mind. It's his _right_ to be concerned about your wellbeing," she then turned with her best battle-ready face on, "my only intention towards Adrien is to make him happy," she informed Gabriel, "nothing less, nothing more."

"Lofty goals, young lady," Gabriel replied calmly. Though it might have just been her but she could have _sworn_ his eyes glimmered with approval. "And just exactly _how_ did you and Adrien end up together, may I ask?"

"Oh!" Marinette flushed. "Ah! Well you see, Adrien and I are in the same class together, and we were friends for ages."

"Marinette was my first friend from school!" Adrien butted in eagerly. "She's just so amazingly kind and cool, and we got to know each other better but I was so stupidly blind-"

"So was I!" Marinette interrupted before Adrien put himself don too much. "I was completely blind too!"

Adrien gave her one of his extra sweet smiles that always sent her heart doing flip-flops no matter what. "And then that matchmaking Akuma hit me and Marinette was the first person I saw," he carried on the explanation, "I gave her a bit of a fright with all my stalking."

Gabriel frowned in concern at that.

As if he could read his father's mind (and saw there was nothing pleasant there), Adrien hurried along. "And then Ladybug cured us all and I realised that I was still so very much in love with Marinette," he smiled dopily at Marinette again.

"And I love you too," Marinette smiled back.

For a moment she was completely lost in his beautiful green eyes, and his captivating smile, and his general warm, comforting, presence, and-

" _Hem, hem_!"

Marinette and Adrien jumped as they realised they were still in the same room as Gabriel. "So, ah, erm, you, well," Marinette stammered incoherently, "we talked about it all, and one thing led to another, and now we're together."

"So I suppose you can say," Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "that Hawk Moth got us together. We ought to thank him really."

Marinette grinned at that.

They were currently in the middle of an epic Ultimate Mecha Strike III tournament in order to decide exactly who got to say thank you to Hawk Moth for bringing them together in their final battle.

Adrien, _the dirty cheater_ , was currently winning but only because he kept surprising Marinette with kisses just when she's about to win!

…Dinner ended on an abrupt note when Gabriel Agreste suddenly started choking on his fork.


End file.
